It was never over
by Kagulovestea94
Summary: Sasuke meets Naruto s friend, Sakura, and starts to fall in love with her. Everything goes fine until he learns about the truth about his uncle, this destroys him, his relationship and friendship. Will he be able to get the girl he loves and his friends back? Is it really over? (Rated M for future lemon and language. Sasusaku,Naruhina.) [Slow Updates.]
1. Why didn t you tell me?

Chapter 1.

 **Naruto´s POV.**

-Okay...movie´s here, pizza is on it´s way, snacks and raaamen are here, everything´s here. Am I missing something?.- I ask myself as I scratch my head and suddenly I see my roommate Sakura peeking out from the corner of her room.

-Naruto, you are missing your friend.- she smiles before opening the door and walking towards the kitchen. _She sure is cute._

-Fuck! The teme! That´s right. He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago.- I say as I look at my iPhone´s screen.

-I think he´s here, Naruto.- Sakura says as she turns around from the sink, she´s washing a couple of apples. _She sure eats a lot...oh right!_

I walk towards the door and open it before the Teme rings the doorbell.

-I WON!.- I scream at him before getting hit by him in my head.- OUCH! SASUKE!

-Shut up, dobe, let me in.- _This bitch is always acting like a prince._

I let him inside the house and soon he is a couple of steps away from Sakura-chan, this teme, she´s MY ROOMMATE!

-Oh, oh, Sakura-chan, this is the Teme-…-

-Uchiha Sasuke, miss...Sakura?- he already introduced himself. GREAT!

-Haruno Sakura, Sasuke-kun.- She smiled to him, he blushed... _ummm -w-_

-She´s my roomate, Teme, since we started highschool she has been living with me because our parents are friends and her school is closer from here than from her house.- I say quickly as I smile.

-Well, it´s a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke-kun. Naruto, if you make a mess I´ll beat the crap out of you, alright?.- oh...there she goes with that demonic stare...

-y-yes, Sakura-chan.- Teme, help me, she´s gonna kill me. SASUKE! Don´t just stand there!

-See you later, Naruto, Sasuke.- She smiles before leaving the house with her bag hanging from her shoulder.

I wave her goodbye while the Teme sits in his beanbag infront of the t.v. _This guy, he´s only been my friend for the past 8 years and he thinks he has the right to sit in MY BEANBAG? Well, he´s my bestfriend, whan can I do?_

 _By the way, Sakura-chan looked really pretty today with her long pink hair down, those tight black jeans and pink shirt..._

-DOBE! -I just got hit by Sasuke´s fist, great.

-TEME! Why do you always hit me?-

-Why didn´t you tell me you´ve been living with a girl for the past 2 years?.- Umm? He looks slightly angry at me...well, _maybe I should have told him._

 _-So_ rry, Teme, I always forgot to tell you since everythime you came she wasn´t home.-

-Anyways, let´s play the movie now, ok?- He says as he plays the movie.

I push the snack table in front of our beanbags and pour some of the hot water from the kettle in a cup of ramen. _OH IT SMELLS SO GOOOD!_

 **SASUKE´S POV.**

So, Sakura, uh? I won´t lie, she sure was beautiful with unusual long pink hair and jade coloured eyes...so, pretty.

-Sasuke teme, are you eating that cheeto?.- Naruto said as he pointed towards the rounded cheeto I had in between my fingers.

-Of course, dobe! Why would I be holding it if I wasn´t going to eat it! -He´s so annoying but he´s my bestfriend afterall. This cheeto is good.

 _I need to stop daydreaming about this girl, I don´t even know her. Yes, Sasuke watch the...FUCKING HORROR MOVIE! God, I could have died with that fucking witch._

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Hours passed. Movie after movie. Ramen after Ramen and the boys were lying in the floor on top of the beanbags discussing which movie was going next. They were debating between an action and another horror one. They were already screaming why they should watch their movie but stoppes once the door opened revealing the pink haired girl from before.

-WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING, IDIOTS?!- she sure was angry. Naruto and Sasuke had been screaming for the past 10 minutes afterall.

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke Teme doesn´t want to watch this amaaaazing action movie!- Naruto said as he pushed the movie infront of Sakura´s eyes.

-The Dobe is scared to watch this one..-Sasuke showed her the dvd case trying to keep it cool infront of her.

-Why don´t we all watch...this one!- Sakura pulled a dvd case from her handbag.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at it before looking at each other and making a disgusted face. Its was a gore movie. Naruto hated those.

-Okay, let´s watch it.- Sasuke said before picking up their already full trashcan.

-Noooooo, Sakura-chan!- Naruto held her hands as she placed the DVD in the player.

-Are you scared?.- she looked at him with a sadic smile in her face.- because of last time?.-

-N-NO! I´m such a man, afterall! -Naruto said as he pushed the DVD into the player and pulled the couch infront of the t.v so they all could fit.

-Naruto, you puked...-Sakura looked at him like this (-m-).

-SHHHHHH!- Naruto said before Sasuke could head them.- Okay, I´ll watch it, okay?.-

Sakura smiled as she went towards the kitchen to get something to drink and suddenly she bumped into something hard, well, not as hard as the wall but not that soft either. She went back three steps anf when she looked up Sasuke was infront of her, holding 3 cups and a waterbottle in both of his hands.

-S-Sasuke! I´m sorry, I didn´t know you were here!.- She said as she blushed and started saying things underneath her breath that sasuke couldn't listen.

-It´s okay, Sakura. Just be careful, ok?- He said with a smirk as he went towards the living room.

She stood there blushing and smiling like a fool.

 **Sakura´s POV.**

 _"He sure is hot! Oh my god, why didn´t Naruto introduced me to this handsome man?! SHANNARO! "_

 _Anyways, Sakura, keep calm and go watch the movie with the hottie and the stupid. Yes Yes, do that._

 **NORMAL POV.**

-Sakura-chan! Teme brought some water, come here! -Naruto yelled.

She smiled softly to herself before breathing deeply and walking towards the couch. Naruto suddenly sat her between him and Sasuke, turning her into a tomato.

"SHANNAROO!"- She thought as she grabbed a glass of water from the table infront of them.

* * *

This was the first chapter guys, hope you like it. I´m finally back from my fanfiction recess so...don´t judge me ;A;

Kagulovestea94.


	2. What if I do?

Chapter 2. 

**NORMAL POV.**

Some months passed and they were already in their finals week. Naruto and Sasuke kept having their movie nights every Sunday along with Sakura come of the times. Sasuke and Sakura had grown closer, they texted every now and then, they went out with Naruto and Hinata and...WHo´s Hinata? Well, she´s one of Sakura´s friends that likes Naruto and they have been going out for about 4 weeks. She has long blue-black hair and pearl-like eyes, she´s very shy and cute. That´s it. At least all you need to know for now.

 **At Sasuke´s house.**

 _"Okay, I just finished all of my homework. What should I do now?"_ \- he thought as he looked at his iPhone. He still had another hour before hitting the gym as he does every day so he started to go through his Facebook.

-Hmm, the Dobe shared a picture of...ramen? This idiot...- he continued browsing until he saw a picture of certain pink-haired girl he had been seeing a little bit too much these past few days.

-She sure is pretty...- he touched the screen to take him to her profile which he hadn´t had a chance to stalk before.

She had a very pretty Profile Photo where she was smiling with a V-sign infront of her with other three girls in the back, one of them had dark hair, another had blue-ish hair and the other one had blonde hair but all he could see was her.

 _"Her jade eyes, her pink lips, her long lashes...She looks so pretty in all of them"_ \- He thought to himself as he browsed all of her photos and liked some of them.

-What am I doing?.- He asked himself before putting his phone down and shaking his head.- No, Sasuke...you don´t like her...do you?...-without knowing it this question would be engraved in his head for the next days.

He sighed and grabbed his gym bag, maybe that could take her out of his mind. " _Yes, one and a half hours of working out might be what I need"_ he thought as he grabbed his car keys and left for the gym.

 **IN SAKURA´S ROOM.**

-I´m just a teenage dirtbag baby...-She sang as she took a shower. She suddenly stopped and threw watter in her face. _"FUCK, I´m thinking about Sasuke again...I thought this shower could help me keep him off my mind but I was sooooo wrong after remembering that shirtless picture"_

She put one of Naruto´s old shirts on and a pair of old pajama shorts before going out of her room to find Hinata and Naruto studying in the table.

 _"Those sure look good together._ "-she thought to herself before walking towards them.

-Hi, Hinata! -She smiled at her friend before leaning in behind her to see what they were studying. -Calculus again, Naruto? I thought you were paying attention to Hinata.

-It´s not that, Sakura- chan! It´s the fucking symbols! I never get them right.- he pouted before putting his pencil aside and messing up his hair.

-D-Don´t worry, Naruto-kun! You stil have two weeks left, I-I´m sure you can do this! - she said as she blushed and closed her eyes.

-You two are so cute!- Sakura smiled as she walked into the kitchen giggling.

-S-SAKURA-CHAN!- Hinata yelled before hiding her face in her hands, as red as a tomato.

-As so are you and Sasuke!- Naruto yelled before laughing.

-SHUT UP, STUPID NARUTO!- Sakura yelled as she hit her roommate with a spoon.

-Na-naruto-kun!- Hinata ran towards the almost passed out Naruto.

-C´mon, Sakura-chan, we both know you like Sasuke..-Naruto said as he rubbed his forehead where the spoon hit him.

-I don´t like him, stupid!- she was as red as Hinata was before.

-Yes, you do!- Naruto stood up form his chair as Hinata held his arm so he wouldn´t get dizzy.

-OKAY! SO what if I do?.- Sakuda said as she crossed her arms infront of her chest.

-S-Sakura-chan...-Hinata gave her a look of embarassment.

-What´s going on here?.- a masculine voice said.

With only Hinata noticing, Sasuke was standing in the door with a confused expression in his face. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants, his trainers and a white sleeveless gym shirt with his gymbag in the other hand.

Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke in silence before exploding into different moods.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, There you go, Sakura-chan! -Naruto exploded in laughter whith Hinata trying to shh him.

Sakura was as pale as a ghost before she ran towards her room and closed the door behind her.

-Teme, you heard her, right?- Naruto looked at his bestfriend with a suspicious smile as he closed the door.

-Yes, Dobe, I heard her.- Sasuke said trying to sound as normal as possible while on the inside he was blushing.

-So...What do you say? Do you like her too?- Naruto already knew the answer, he´s his best friend and he knows what goes inside Sasuke´s mind almost everytime.

-Shut up, Dobe.- he said calmly as he left his gymbag beside the door and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Hinata was in shock, she knew that Sakura liked Sasuke since she met him and didn´t expect her confession to come so soon and in the most stupid way possible.

-N-Naruto-kun...you need to apologize to Sakura-chan..-Hinata said calmly as she sat in the table infront of him.

-I know, Hinata-chan, but I didn´t expect the Dobe to come here. Why is he doing here anyways?- they were mumbling so Sasuke didn´t hear them. -More importantly, Hinata-chan, what do you think Sasuke´s thinking right now? He hasn´t come out of the kitchen.-

-I don´t know, Naruto-kun! He´s your friend not mine.- Hinata said as low as she could.

-B-but...arrrg, I´m going nuts!- Naruto said as he ruffled his already ruffled hair.

-Yo! Dobe! Come here, I can´t find the skittles I left here, the other day!.- Sasuke´s voice said.

-Liste, Hinata-chan. I´m gonna talk with Stupid Sasuke and you go talk to Sakura, ok?- he gave her a reassuring smile as he patted her head and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Here is the second one, you guys. Thanks you for your views and follows! Don´t be shy and leave a review or something, I wanna know what you think, ok?

Kagulovestea94.


	3. Girls and Boys

Chapter 3. 

**NORMAL POV. (Sakura´s room)**

Hinata smiled and blushed before running towards Sakura´s room. She knocked twice and Sakura recognized her knocking, it was always shy and quiet. Hinata went inside her best friend´s room to find her laying on the floor with her face in between her knees.

-Sakura-chan...I´m sorry.- Hinata said as she sat beside her.

-It´s not your fault, Hinata...-Sakura said as she wiped her tears.- I just didn´t wanted him to know about my feelings that way.-

-I know, Sakura-chan..-Hinata said as she hugged her friend.- Don´t cry, listen to me, Sakura-chan...-

Sakura looked at her best friend as she wiped her tears again.

-The worst thing that can happen right now is that Sasuke-kun doesn´t return your feelings, ok? The not-that-bad thing that could happen is that he has to think about it, ok? And the best thing that could happen right now is that he returns your feelings, ok?- Hinata said as she counted with her fingers.

-I know, Hinata, but...I don´t know...-She hid herself in her knees again.

-Naruto-kun is talking with him right now, Sakura-chan, They´re best friends and I´m sure Naruto-kun is going to get the truth out of Sasuke-kun.-

-Hinata...you like Naruto, right?.- Sakura looked at her with narrowed eyes turning Hinata red like a tomato.

-S-Sakura-chan, this is not about me! -Hinata hit her playfully.

They both start laughing until Sakura smiles again.

-Thank you, Hinata, for being my friend.- Sakura smiles widely as she hugs her.

-It´s nothing, Sakura-chan, that´s what best friends are for!.- Hinata smiles and hugs her too.

 **(Naruto´s kitchen)**

\- Saaa-suuuu-keeee-kuuuunnnn - Naruto said as he entered the kitchen with a smile that faded into a confused expression as he saw his best friend standing in front of the window with his elbows rested in the sink with a smile on his face.

-Dobe, I don´t know what to do...- Sasuke said as he put his phone back in his sweatpants and sighs deeply.- I´m Sasuke Uchiha, the one that has all those weird and crazy fangirls and is supposed to know everything about love and I´m confused as fuck,Naruto.-

-Oy, Teme...Do you...-Naruto said as he got closer to his friend.

-Yes, Dobe...She has something that drives me crazy. I´ve only known her for about six months and all I could think about those months was that pink-haired girl that can make you watch gore movies without puking because you´re too scared of having to clean everything...-He chuckled as he turned around to face Naruto.

-You do like her, don´t you?.- Naruto said with a calm smile as he stood beside his best friend.- Don´t worry, Teme, all you have to do is tell her!-

-Are you nuts? Did the Ramen get up to your brain? Now It´s not the moment.- Sasuke said as he sighed.- I´m not ready, Dobe. And I´m sure she neither is.-

-You´re right.- Naruto said as she scratched his chin with a pout in his mouth.- Well then, maybe you can tell her outside her school, you know, after she finishes her classes or something like that.-

-You do know that she goes to an all-girl school, right? They´ll be all over me and we won´t be able to look at each other!- Sasuke said as he threw his head back in frustration.

-Oh, doesn´t the little prince like to be pampered?- Naruto joked and received a light punch in his head.

-Maybe I can take her on a date, or something like that, what do you think?If you do so...-Sasuke said before chuckling softly.

-I THINK that´s a great idea, Teme.- Naruto said before crossing his arms infront of his chest.- By the way, what did you come to my house for?-

-I came to give you back your Calculus book you left at my house, Dobe, you were studying with Hinata, right?- the dark haired guy said as he looked at his best friend with a grin.

-Oh, yes, Hinata!- Naruto said before going out of the kitchen.

-Oy, Dobe! Give this to Sakura, ok?- Sasuke gave him a quick note he wrote before grabbing his gym bag.- I have to go and meet with Kakashi to give him the new book I promised if he helped me to pay this month´s gym.-

-Ok, Bye,Teme!- Naruto said before knocking on Sakura´s door.

-Come in, Naruto-kun.- Hinata´s voice said and he pushed the door open.

-Sakura-chan, I´m very sorry. I didn´t know Sasuke was coming, I swear!- Naruto said as he looked at his feet in embarrassment.

-It wasn´t your fault Naruto, It´s just that I didn´t wanted him to know about my feelings the way he did.- Sakura said walking up to him and hugging him. -Don´t worry, ok?-

-So, what did he say, Naruto-kun?- Hinata asked as she stood up next to Sakura.

-Oh, right! He told me to give this to you, Sakura-chan.- Naruto handed her the sticky note and when she read it she turned as red as a tomato.

-Sakura-chan?!- Hinata said as Sakura collapsed into the ground with a silly smile on her face.

She just handed them the sticky note to read what was in it.

 _"Can we meet outside your school on Friday? Let me know the time, please."_

The message was accompanied with Sasuke´s phone number. Naruto and Hinata smiled widely and looked at each other happily.

-Still, you didn´t answer my question, Naruto-kun?- Hinata said and immediately regretted sounding so bossy.- I´m sorry, n-Naruto-kun!-

Naruto looked at the grinning Sakura on the floor and stuck the note in her forehead as he conducted Hinata towards the table.

-The Teme likes her back, Hinata-chan! But he´s going to tell her personally on Friday, which is the day after tomorrow!.- Naruto mumbled to Hinata who just blushed and nodded happy for her friend.

-I guess we´ll have to wait until Friday, then?- Hinata said calmly as she grabbed her pencil case and started placing her items on it again.

Naruto looked over at the clock and she had to be in her house in 15 minutes or her father would never let her out with him again!

-Hurry, Hinata-chan! We need to be in your house in 15 minutes or I´m dead!- Naruto said as he took his car keys and ran towards the garage taking her with him.

 _"He´s holding my arm...oh god, I´m going to pass out!"_ Hinata thought as she smiled and ran with Naruto.

-He gave me his phone number!- Sakura screamed as she sat straight up in the floor. -What am I gonna do now?!-

* * *

Here´s the third one, guys! Hope you are liking it. Let me know if you like it, what do you want to see and what you think about it, ok?

Kagulovestea94.


	4. Awful Day

CHAPTER 4. 

**NORMAL POV.**

Friday came as soon as as Sakura wanted it but she did not expected it to go like it was going. She was sitting with her friends as they talked about the latest gossip but all she could think about was how bad her day had been.

-Sakura, what´s going on? You look really blue today.- a girl with two chinese buns in her head said as she patted her in the shoulder.

-Nothing, TenTen.- Sakura said with a sigh as she put her phone down from playing Cut The Rope.

-Sakura, we´ve been your friends for the past 6 years, we know you very damn well.- a blonde with blue eyes said.

-It´s just that my days hasn´t gone as planned, Ino.- Sakura said as she sighed again.

-Was something special supposed to happen today?- Ten Ten asked.

-Remember when I told you about what happened on my house on Wednesday?- Sakura asked them.

-About you fighting with Naruto and accidentally confessing to Sasuke?- Ino asked back.

-Yeah, well...-She blushed for a moment.- He´s going to come and get me from school around four o´clock and my day has been one of the worsts I´ve ever had, girls!- Sakura said as she hid her face in her hands.

-C´mon, Sakura, Kim K can wait, tell us everything!- Ino said as she got closer to them.

-Well...- Sakura started.

 **The boy´s school.**

-Teme! Why are you so happy today?- Naruto said as he elbowed his best friend who was drawing weird circles in his notebook with a little smile in his face.

-Today I´m going to tell Sakura that I like her and, believe it or not, I´m nervous as fuck, Dobe.- he said as he put his pencil down.

-You´re what?- Sai asked as he turned around from his seat.

-Nothing, keep doodling, weirdo.- Sasuke said softly.

-He´s proposing to Sakura-chan, Sai!- Naruto said as he slammed his fist in his desk with emotion.

-You´re gonna have sex?- Sai asked looking into Sasuke´s eyes.

-You are so creepy, Sai, and NO we´re not having sex!- Sasuke slapped his head softly.- I´m gonna tell her that I like her.-

-At least not today.- Sai´s creepy grin have Sasuke the chills.- Oh, and Naruto, the word is "confession" not "proposal".- the pale guy said as he got his phone form his pants and showed him the word "confession" and its definition before it beeped.

-Your girlfriend?- Naruto asked as Sai quickly typed back.

-Yes, why?- Said said bluntly.

" _He sure is direct"_ Naruto thought.

-Oy, Naruto!- A boy with long hair and pearl-like eyes tapped the blonde in the shoulder.

-Oh, Neji, what´s up?- he asked with a smile on his face.

-Try not to be so careless if you want my Uncle Hiashi to accept you dating his daughter, ok? It´s the last time I save your ass.- Neji said as he looked at Naruto with a "You heard me" face.

-Right, sorry and thank you, Neji!- Naruto said apologizing.- I´ll be more careful from now on!-

-Good, so, Sasuke...- This made the dark haired guy look at him.- Are you confessing to someone today?- Neji asked as he sat on Naruto´s desk.

-Naruto, I told you you are too noisy sometimes!- Sasuke said as he hit Naruto´s head with his palm. -But, yes...I actually am.- he answered Neji´s question.

-Sakura?- he asked back.

-Aren´t you a little too curious?- Sasuke said a little annoyed.

-It´s just that your likes in her pictures appeared in my feed, that´s all.- Neji said simply.

" _Fuck_ " Sasuke thought.- Right...-he said.

-Take your seats again, boys, this is your last class and I´m tired of you so...if you behave nicely I´ll let your butts off earlier today, ok?- Their silver haired teacher said as he placed his books down in his desk.

-Yes, Teacher Kakashi!- they said before giggling.

 **The girl´s school.**

-So your alarm didn´t go off and had Naruto to wake you up 30 minutes later, you didn´t eat breakfast and forgot your keys in Naruto´s car.- Ino said rectifying what her friend said before.

-...you got a C in Calculus, got your ovulation cramps and lost your favourite pen.- Tenten finished.

-Yup, and don´t forget I didn´t bring my umbrella and It´s about to rain.- Sakura said with a silly smile.

-At least let´s hope Sasuke treats you right, if not he´s gonna hear me!- Ino said as she pulled her sleeve up.

-Calm down, Ino.- Sakura said with a smile.

-That´s the look we want to see in your face, Sakura-chan!- Hinata said while patting her hand.

-I love you, girls.- Sakura said wile hugging them as the laughed.

Soon the Chairman´s assistant, Shizune, walked inside the classroom.

-Girls you can go home earlier today, Teacher Kurenai is not feeling well so she left home for today. Have a great weekend!- Shizune smiled and left the classroom.

-I really hope it goes great.- Sakura said as she grabbed her backpack and put all her notebook inside.

-What are you guys doing?- Sakura asked.

-Neji´s helping me with my Katana skills, girls, sorry.- Ten Ten said as she hung her backpack over her shoulder.

-I´m going to Sai´s house to help him and his brother painting their living room.- Ino said as she pulled her phone from her skirt.

-I can stay with you until Sasuke comes, Sakura-chan- Hinata offered.

-Can you help me with Calculus, Hinata-chan? I know I sound like Naruto but this time they really were the signs!- Sakura asked as she pleaded with teary eyes.

-Of course, Sakura-chan.- Hinata said and they left for the library.

-Bye, Girls!- Ino said as she rushed towards the door.

-See you on monday, ya´ll!- Ten Ten said with a smile as she waved at them.

-Bye-Bye!- Hinata and Sakura said in unison and walked towards the library.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, guys, in the next one the Sasusaku is starting ;A; 3

Don´t forget to follow, review or comment and fave!

Kagulovestea94.


	5. You'll thank me later

Chapter 5. 

**NORMAL POV.**

After Ino and TenTen left, Sakura and Hinata studied for almost 2 hours in the library but she ended up going earlier because it started raining and she had to go home before it got worse. Sakura looked at her watch as she walked towards the front of the school but was stopped by the Chairman, Tsunade.

-Sakura! You´re still here?- she asked her student.

-Yes, Mrs. Tsunade, I was studying with Hinata but she left because her parents were coming to get her.- Sakura said as she smiled.

-I see, Sakura, but maybe you should wait until the rain stops. Sure it´s a weird rain, everything was alright until it started getting gloomy and cloudy around 11 in the morning, right?- The blonde chairman said as she walked with Sakura.

-I have someone coming for me, Mrs, you don´t have to worry.- Sakura said blushing.

-A boy, huh? Well, Sakura, If he doesn´t come you come to my office and we´ll make sure he burns in hell!- Tsunade said with a smile while resting her hand in Sakura´s shoulder.

-Thank you, miss.- Sakura said with a smile as she looked towards the door where a car was parked. There was no doubt that it was Sasuke´s car.

-Looks like I´ll see you on Monday, Sakura.- Tsunade winked at her before walking back to her office.

Sakura just nodded and walked calmly towards the door where she could see the dark haired boy waiting for her outside his car wearing a black hoodie. He was wearing his dark uniform trousers, black shoes and the hoodie on top, she had seen the uniform on Naruto before but this time it sure looked way better for her.

-Hi, Sakura.- Sasuke said softly as he looked at her.

-Hi, Sasuke.- She said with a smile and a tiny blush in her cheeks.

-Didn´t you bring a jacket or something?- he asked as he took of his hoodie and gave it to her.

-No, the weather was fine this morning so I thought I wouldn´t need it.- She said embarrassed as she put down her backpack and put the hoodie on.

-Don´t worry, get in, are you hungry?- Sasuke asked as he opened the door for her with her backpack in his shoulders.

-A little.- she said blushing and getting in the car. He closed the door for her and got in the drivers seat.

-Alright, Miss Haruno, we´ll go and have something to eat, okay?- he said with a smile before driving off.

They drove for about 15 minutes until they arrived to a chinese ramen restaurant, it was one of Sasuke´s favourite. He parked and went to get her from the passengers seat. He got a backup hoodie from his car´s trunk. It was the same as the one he gave Sakura but this one was dark blue. She chuckled and he guided her inside the restaurant by holding her hand which she held tightly making him smile.

He sat with her in a table for two and soon after they ordered. He liked this restaurant because he met Naruto there about 8 years ago. He chuckled at the memory and Sakura smiled at him.

-So, how was your day, Sasuke?- She asked before drinking some water.

-It was okay but Azuma, our science teacher, has to leave early because his wife was feeling sick so...we had two hours to spare, which were really boring.- Sasuke said as he placed his glass of water in the table.

-Azuma? He´s my psychology teacher´s husband!- she remembered.- Now that I think about it she was abscent today because she felt sick.-

-We think she might be pregnant, you know?- Sasuke said to which Sakura looked confussed.- yeah, because the other day he wandered off in class talking about how he would name his children.- he chuckled softly.

-Oh, let´s hope that´s it then.- She said with a smile.

" _Her smile is prettier in person..._ "Sasuke thought before looking at her. They locked their eyes on each other and they started blushing so they pulled away.

The rest of the afternoon they spent it talking about music, school and universities. Sasuke couldn´t take his eyes off her, he sure was falling hard for her. Soon the rain stopped and they were ready to leave.

"F _uck, I´m so nervous to tell her...okay, Plan B, Sasuke"_ He thought for himself.

" _I think it´s better if he doesn´t say anything, now I´m scared...This day could have been worse but...ARRRGGG SHANNARO!_ " Inner Sakura screamed in frustration.

They were in the parking lot infront of Sasuke´s car when he finally decided to say something.

-S-Sakura, can I talk to you for a moment?- he asked as he stood infront of her.

-Sure, Sasuke, what is it?- she asked back with a smile in her face.

-Listen, about what happened the other day in your house...I...- " _Great, I´m about to blush like a girl"_

-Umm, Sasuke...-was everything she could say before Naruto hit Sasuke in his head making him lean on Sakura and locking their lips.

-TEMEEE! YOU OWED ME!-

-Naruto-kun!- Hinata´s voice was heard.

-What the...-Naruto said after looking at Sasuke and Sakura with their lips locked and shocked faces.

-RUN, HINATA, THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME!- the blonde dragged his girlfriend along with him towards his car.

Sasuke broke off the accidental kiss, turned around and: -DOBE, YOU´LL SEE WHAT I DO TO YOU WHEN I CATCH YOU!".-

-YA´LL THANK ME!- he smiled through the rearview before he drove off.

-S-so...Sasuke-kun...what did you wanted to tell me?- Sakura asked, making him turn around to face her.

She was blushing, her hands were playing with the seam at the bottom of Sasuke´s hoodie. Her eyes met up to his and he chuckled softly.

-I like you too, Sakura.-

Sasuke leaned in, holding her by the neck softly and kissed her slowly. She tensed up but kissed him back. He put his other hand in her waist, bringing her closer to him to which she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

They kissed for about 5 minutes before Sakura broke it off, she smiled at him before letting go of him and he let go of her and scratched his nape.

-I like you too, Sakura, and I´d like it if you...well if you...I was wondering if you...you wanted to be my...uknow...-Sasuke was so nervous he couldn´t speak clearly.

-I´ll be you girlfriend only if you are my boyfriend, Sasuke.- she smiled widely before hugging him.

Sasuke smiled and hugged her back, kissing her forehead in the process. They got inside the car and drove off to Naruto´s house. They got down and up towards the department. Sasuke held Sakura´s hand the whole time.

-Looks like we´re here, right?- he said as he opened the door.

-Shh...we´re not the only ones...- Sakura said as she heard a shh coming from Naruto´s room.

-Then let´s not bother them, ok?- Sasuke said with a smirk as he closed the door behind him and walked towards Sakura´s room.

Once they were in the room they sat in Sakura´s bed and Sasuke cleared his throat.

-Sakura, I´m sorry I didn´t have the words to ask you to be my girlfriend...-Sasuke said as he blushed.

-Don´t worry, Sasuke, is this what you wanted?- Sakura smiles as she places her hand on top of Sasuke´s.

-Of course it is.- he smiled softly.

* * *

HERE IT IS, THE SASUSAKU CONFESSIO hope you liked it and enjoyed it, let me know if you liked it ok?

Kagulovestea94.


	6. Curious Brother

Chapter 6. 

**NORMAL POV.**

He smiled before kissing her again and again until their lips were sore. He had taken off his hoodie and was already on top of her, kissing her lips passionately. They were starting to make out when Sasuke´s phone started ringing.

-Wait for me, princess.- he said as he got off from her to answer his phone.

-Hello?...oh yes, Teacher, yes...no, I had something to do.- Sasuke winked at Sakura.- Yes, I´ll see you tomorrow, bye.- He hung up his phone and checked his texts before laying with Sakura again.

-Oh fuck...-he said as he read a text.

-What is it, Sasuke?- Sakura asked as she sat up in the bed.

-It´s my brother, princess, he didn´t tell me that he arrives from Canada today in..30 minutes.- he said and sighed.

-Well, I guess I´ll see you later, Sasuke.- Sakura said with a smile in her face.

-If I have time I´ll come and see you after, ok? If not then I´ll call you.- he said before kissing her forehead.

She grabbed his hand and when they were about to get out of her room he pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard, making her moan into the kiss while his hand held her waist tightly against his body. She was tiny in front of him, he was about 1,78m tall and she was only 1,60 cm. He smiled in the kiss before breaking it and looked at her with a smile.

-Okay, Sasuke.- She said with a smile before leading him to the front door.

While they walked towards the door they saw a shirtless Naruto preparing two cups of ramen and a blushing Hinata sitting in the table with one of Naruto´s shirts. Sakura smiled while she raised one of her eyebrows and the shy girl just blushed into a deeper shade of red when she saw her bestfriend and her boyfriend's best friend.

-See you later, Dobe!- Sasuke said with a smirk as Naruto froze in his place.

-Take care, okay?- Sakura said as she fixed Sasuke´s hoodie cap.

-I will, princess.- he said as she pecked her lips before turning around and walking towards the stairs.

Sasuka watched him go down the stairs with a smile on her lips as she blushed. She didn´t know that Naruto was laughing with Hinata´s hand over his mouth. When the pinkette turned around the NaruHina couple wee looking at her with wide smiles.

-Soooo...Sakura-chan...-Naruto said before raising one of his eyebrows. -How was the Teme?-

-Thank you, stupid Naruto- She said with an annoyed smile as she slapped him softly in the head.

-Are you...Sakura-chan?- Hinata said fidgeting with her fingers.

-Yes, we are dating, Hinata.- Sakura said with a smile on her face before turning as red as Hinata when she gets embarrassed.

-YESS! This is the perfect moment for some delicious ramennnnnn- Naruto said as he grabbed his chopsticks.

Sakura and Hinata just bursted out laughing before joining him.

Sasuke was driving as fast as he could towards the airport thanks to his careless brother. He cursed under his breath when he saw the traffic jam in the only way towards the airport, he was about to explode using his car´s honk when his phone started ringing.

-Hello?- he answered through the bluetooth.

-Hi, Little Brother, where are you?- a masculine voice said through the speaker.

-I´m in this fucking traffic, Itachi, couldn´t you let me know sooner?- Sasuke said annoyed.

-I wanted to surprise you, I didn´t think you would be busy!.- his brother said.

-Whatever, this shit´s finally moving, I´ll see you in about 15 minutes.-

-Were you with a girl?- Itachi asked with a curious tone.

-maybe?- he said as he smirked.

-Is she my sister-in-law, now?- his brother sounded excited.

-Itachi we just started dating today!- Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

-Owww, my little brother is not so little now!- Itachi said as he chuckled. -Well, I hope I can meet her soon, by the way do you want something to drink? I´m going to get a coffee.-

-Yeah, I´m closer and the traffic is not that bad now.- Sasuke said as he sighed.

-Well, baby brother, see you!- with that Itachi hung up.

In less that 15 minutes Itachi could see his previous car parking infront of the airport and his little brother getting out of it.

" _He sure has grown, he´s taller now._ " He thought as he walked towards Sasuke.

-Hurry, I don´t want a parking ticket.- the youngest said with a smile as he looked at his brother.

-I´m glad to see you too, stupid.- Itachi said before embracing his brother.

Sasuke didn´t pull away but smirked before he hugged him back. They pulled apart and after they put Itachi´s luggage in the trunk they drove off towards their house. They chatted about they had been the last few years, they couldn´t speak that much because of Itachi´s work but they still managed to talk at leat once a week through Skype.

They arrived at their house and once they were up the youngest prepared something simple for dinner. Itachi went to take a shower and this is when Sasuke took advantage to call Sakura.

-Hello?- her femenine voice echoed through Sasuke´s mind making his heart skip a beat.

-Hello, princess, how´s it going?- he said as he turned the coffee on.

-It´s okay, Sasuke, what about you?- she said and he swore he could see her smiling.

-Fine, my brother is taking a shower and I´m preparing dinner.- he said calmly.

-That´s good, Sasuke. You know? Hinata is staying the night today with Naruto and I don´t want to bother them so I think maybe I´m going to my parents.- she said embarrassed.

-At this time? Princess, It´s almost 8pm, I don´t want you roaming around the subway alone.- he said with a worried tone as he leaned against the counter.

-Don´t worry, I just take one bus and I´m over there in 40 minutes, I´ll let you know when I get there, okay? Also my father taught me how to defend myself since primary school- she said calming him down.

-Okay, take care and let me know, ok?- he said as he sighed.

-Okay, so...bye!- she said shyly and hung up leaving Sasuke chuckling.

-Was that her?- his brother´s voice snapped him out of his happy moment.

-umm...yeah.- Sasuke said as he turned around to grab the coffee vase from the machine.

-I want to meet that girl.- Itachi said as he pinched the tips of his long hair with the towel to get rid of the excess water.

-Why?- Sasuke said defensive as he placed the dinner and the coffee in the table.

-Because she can make my angry little brother smile like an idiot.- the oldest chuckled.

-You´ll meet her soon, okay? Now, eat.- Sasuke said as he hid his blush by serving himself some salad.

-Salad? Are you serious? I just had a fucking flight, I´m starving and you give me THIS?- Itachi said dumbfounded.

-I go to the gym and I try to eat healthy so if you want to eat anything else go make it or buy it yourself.- Sasuke said glaring at his brother.

-Oh, this looks delicious.- Itachi said before serving himself.

They ate dinner and then Itachi watched some t.v while Sasuke read a book. Itachi was having trouble in figuring out how the t.v worked again, he had been gone for two years afterall. Sasuke was explaining to him when suddenly a phone beeped.

 _"I´m already with my parents, Sasuke, everything´s fine. Sorry if I woke you up. Sleep well, goodnight 3"_

Itachi read out loud turning his brother into a tomato. Sasuke took the phone from him and ran into his room.

-GOODNIGHT!- he yelled before shutting his room.

-Yup, he´s in love.- Itachi said before sitting back in the couch.

* * *

Here's number 6, guys. Wow, I'm glad you've been liking the chapter until now! I would like it if you left a review or something and tell me if you like it, if you don't and even what would you like to see next :)

I'll be uploading every 100 views, okay? Let me spoil you: there are going to be "3 parts" in this story (Part 1, 2 and The end) and maximum will be 25 chapters, I don't like looong stories and this one would be my first so excuse me if sometimes the chapters are longer than avarage.

Keep reading, viewing, following and faving. 3

Kagulovestea94.


	7. Nice to meet you

Chapter 7. 

**NORMAL POV.**

Some weeks passed and they were finally out of school, everyone passed, even Naruto. They had just submitted their papers into the universities they wanted and finally Itachi was going to meet his little brother´s girlfriend.

 **In Sakura's Room.**

-Hinata, I don´t know what I´m going to wear! Sasuke said we would be having dinner with his brother in his house- Sakura said as she rambled through her closet in her underwear with her friend sitting in the bed.

-Ummm...why don´t you wear that pink dress?- Hinata pointed towards the dress.

-I´ve already worn it before in a date.- Sakura said sighing.

-Sakura-chan, Ino is calling through Skype- Hinata said ponting towards Sakura´s laptop.

-Hey, pig, what´s up?- Sakura said as she answered the videocall.

-Nothing, dekorin, why are you almost naked with Hinata?- Ino said confused.

-I´m going to meet Sasuke´s brother today in dinner at his house, pig, I dunno what to wear.- Sakura said as she sighed again.

-You wanna look sexy? - Ino asked with an evil smile in her face.

-Well...maybe a little. But enough not to turn on his brother, that would be awkward.- Sakura said as she thought.

-Okay, Hinata, pass Sakura those tight jeans, Sakura grab that white t-shirt and that black jacket.- Ino said as she watched from her laptop screen.

Sakura got dressed while Hinata tidied her clothes a bit.

-Damn, you look good.- Ino said as she looked at her friend.

-Y-you look good, Sakura-chan!- Hinata said happy.

-Do I?- Sakura said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She blushed at her reflection.

She was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a spaghetti strap t-shirt underneath a black jacket with black heels. She was wearing her long hair with a red headband and a little bit of makeup to make her eyes and lashes pop.

-Just grab that nude colour purse and you´re ready.- Ino said with a proud smile.

-Thank you, Ino pig.- Sakura said with a smile as she put her wallet, phone and keys in her purse.

-Sakuraaaaaaaa, the condoms!- Ino said as she waved her condoms infront of her.

-I know!- Sakura said before she placed the rubber thingies in her purse.

-Okay, I have to go, girls. Im staying over at Sai´s for the weekend because his parents are out so...see you! Good luck to both of you!- Ino said as she smiled with a blush in her cheeks.

-Bye, Perverted pig.- Sakura said before hanging up. - So...Hinata, where are you going?-

-I´m going out with N-Naruto-kun and Hanabi, Sakura-chan.- Hinata said as she blushed.- Then we´re telling my dad about us...wish us luck, please!- she said as she frowned.

-Everything is going to be fine, Hinata! You´ve been dating Naruto for a more time than Sasuke and I so you guys have been together for 8 months now! We´re only hardly 4 months- Sakura smiled as she scratched her nape.

-You´re right, Sakura-chan!- Hinata said with her eyes sparkling from happiness.

-Okay, let´s go. Sasuke´s outside with Naruto.- Sakura said as she checked her phone.

Hinata was wearing a lilac ¾ sleeved shirt with high waisted jeans and ankle boots, she had her long hair down and a little backpack. " _She´s really cute"_ Sakura thought as she walked towards the door where Naruto was checking himself in the mirror. He was wearing an orange jacket with a black shirt, jeans and his black converse.

-Oh, you´re here, Hinata-chan! Let´s go.- he said with a wide smile as he grabbed his girlfriends hand and ran towards the garage.

Sakura smiled before checking herself in the mirror too, she looked good, not so casual not so elegant.

-Wow...-a masculine voice said as he peeked through the door.

-S-Sasuke!- She said surprised as she felt his arms wrapping around her body.

-You look good, princess...-he said as his strong hands held her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

-Do I?- she said as she blushed and looked at her hands in his chest.

-Sure as heck you do, you´re beautiful.- he said calmly as he looked into her eyes.

He leaned in for another kiss before grabbing her hand and leading her towards his car. They got in and drove off towards his house. Sakura was looking through the window, looking at the streets because she had never been to Sasuke´s house before. Sasuke chuckled as she mumbled things to herself. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white v-neck and an informal jacket with back shoes. After about 15 minutes they arrived to his apartment, soon they were upstairs opening the door.

-Okay, itachi, we´re leavin-…-a blonde guy with long hair said as he encountered Sasuke in the door.

-What are you doing here?- Sasuke asked the guy who was with other 2.

-Itachi asked us to help him with something- another guy with red hair said.

-SO, as his friends we came to help him- another one with silver hair said.-

-Okay, Deidara, Sasori and Hidan, thanks for your help, you can go now.- the oldest Uchiha said as he basically pushed his friends out of the house.

-Bye, Sasuke-kun!- Deidara said as he waved and looked at Sakura up and down.

Sasuke glared at him before closing the door, afterwards he sighed and looked at Sakura who was confussed.

-Don´t mind them, they´re my brother´s best friends.- Sasuke said with a smile. -Now, Sakura, this is my brother Itachi.-

-A pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san. Itachi Uchiha.- the long haired Uchiha said as he shook her hand.

-Haruno Sakura.- She said with a smile.

-We´ll, Sakura, welcome to our apartment.- Sasuke said with a smile as he guided her towards the dining room.

" _Sure it´s big..._ " Sakura thought as she walked while holding Sasuke´s hand.

The Uchiha´s apartment was as big as a normal house. Bigger than Naruto´s apartment. They´re the sons of one of the richest family of the city after all. The apartment has 4 rooms, a master suite, two normal sized ones and a guestroom that also serves as an office, the livingroom, dining room, kitchen with a small table and the laundry room. Sure as hell it was big.

Sasuke pulled Sakura´s chair so she could sit on it before pushing her closer to the table. Itachi sat in the head of the table with Sasuke in his right and Sakura in his left.

-Serve youself, darling.- Itachi said as he smiled.

-Thank you, Itachi-san.- Sakura said as she bushed a little bit.

-Call me Itachi, Sakura.- he said softly making her blush even more.

-Well, Itachi, what did you cook today?- Sasuke said with a polite voice after glaring at his brother enough to make him uncomfortable.

-Oh, right! I made some roasted turkey, baked potatoes, cranberry and almond salad with raspberry dressing and last but not least some dulce de leche candy.- Itachi said as he pointed towards each dish.

-Thank you, brother, and, princess, I´m sorry our parents can´t join us today.- Sasuke said with a hint of sadness.- My father died 8 years ago and my mother is living with her sister in japan.-

-Don´t worry, Sasuke.- She said with a sweet smile that could warm even the coldest heart.

" _If you knew the truth, Sasuke..._ "Itachi thought as he stopped eating.

-Is something wrong?- Sakura asked as the brothers stopped doing everything.

-N-No, sorry, princess.- Sasuke said with a fake smile.

Itachi smiled and Sakura sighed before ating. After that the mood retuned and they started chatting happily and the dinner went by. After they ate, Sakura went to the bathroom as the brothers cleaned the table.

-Why did you tell her about our parents, Sasuke?- Itachi asked as he placed the left overs in tuppers.

-She has the right to know, Itachi.- Sasuke said as he leaned against the door.- You´ve got a problem?- Sasuke glared "gently" at his brother.

-None, brother.- Itachi said as he placed the tuppers in the fridge.

-You´re going out with your friends?- Sasuke asked.

-Yes, Sasuke, I haven´t seen them in years. I hope you don´t mind staying here with Sakura.- he said.- I know you won´t mind.- he said chuckling.

-Actually, she´s staying the night here, Itachi, her parents are traveling and Naruto is with Hinata.- the youngest explained.

-It´s okay, maybe I can stay over at Deidara´s.- Itachi said as he looked through the phone.

-Y-you could do that?- Sasuke asked as he scratched his nape with a tiny blush in his cheeks.

-For you? Of course, Sasuke.- the oldest said as he dialed a number through his phone.

-um...thank you, brother.- the youngest said as he turned around blushing.

-No problem...Hey, Deidara!-

Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and encountered Sakura looking through the balcony without her jacket. Sasuke looked her up and down with a smirk in his face before hugging her from behind and pecking her neck softly making her sigh softly.

-You look so beautiful...-Sasuke said as he leaned in her neck.

-Sasuke...your brother..-Sakura mumbled as she blushed.

-Sasuke!- Itachi said making his brother turn around. -I´ll see you guys later, okay? I´ll be going out with my friends you saw before.- he said with a smile as he left the house.

-You have nothing to worry about now...-Sasuke said with a smile.

* * *

Itachi's acting suspicious, isn't he? Well, guys, keep reading to know more about this, okay? Keep viewing,reading,etc! leave a review or something Please 3

Kagulovestea94.


	8. I love you (LIME & LEMON)

Chapter 8. 

**NORMAL POV. (LIME)**

Sakura blushed as she felt his strong hands pulling her closer to his chest, he turned her around softly and brushed his lips against hers. They stood like that looking deep into each others eyes for some seconds before Sasuke joined their lips together in a passionate soft kiss.

One of his hands was holding her from her waist while the other one rested in the back of her neck, keeping her close to him. She was holding one of his forearms while her other hand rested softly in his chest. He pushed her gently towards the huge window from where you could see some areas of the city. Sakura broke the kiss first.

-Is something wrong, Sakura?- he asked softly, almost whispering, as he caressed her nape softly.

-nothing, Sasuke...-she caressed his cheek softly, letting her fingertips memorize his soft skin.- I´m okay...-She said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

He kissed her back, tangling his long fingers in her soft locks, pulling her in while his tongue asked for permission which she conceded. Soft sighs escaped from their lips as they kissed with love and lust. It wasn´t long before he lifted her up making her wrap her legs around his waist, holding her from her waist and one of her legs..

-Do you...-Sasuke said before looking towards his bedroom, he had a subtle blush in his cheeks.

Sakura didn´t say a word, she just kissed him back instead, wrapping her arms back in his neck, nodding softly as she devoured his lips. He walked towards his room, kicking the door closed before placing her in his bed. He placed himself on top of her, breaking the kiss to look at her jade eyes. They had a certain shine in them he hadn´t seen before, they spoke to him. They both wanted the same thing.

She caressed her cheek softly again as she smiled, making him smile too. He hugged her, wrapping his strong arms around her body, feeling her warmth. He sighed before leaning in and kissing her neck softly, making her sigh softly.

-Sasuke...-

-I know, Sakura...-

He knew they wanted the same thing. They wanted each other. Their bodies spoke for them, pulling each other so their lips would join in a passionate battle for dominance, reacting with every caress, every touch. Sasuke took of her shirt and kissed her cheekbones, leaving a trail of kisses from one side to the other as she tugged in his shirt making him chuckle before taking it off revealing his slim and sculpted torso.

" _Sakura...don´t get a nosebleed..._ " She thought as her cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

-You´re so cute.- Sasuke said chuckling softly before taking off his shoes and pants. -Do you like it?-

" _Holy fuck...fuck fuck fuck"_ Sakura thought looking down, she couldn´t look at him like that, he was like a greek god himself.

-Come here, let me help you..- He said, pulling her up form the bed into his arms and then into a kiss.

He unbuttoned her jeans as he kissed her neck, she helped him to get rid off the clothing untill they were wearing just their underwear; Sasuke dark blue boxers and Sakura a light pink lacey undies. He blushed as he saw her almost naked body. He had been with a couple of girls but they were never this beautiful, not even a tiny bit.

-You´re gorgeous...-he whispered.

-umm?- Sakura mumbled confussed before he pushed her into the bed again while undoing her bra.

-I said you are gorgeous, Sakura..-He said as he hovered over her, in between her legs.

 **(LEMONSTARTSHERETTEBAYO!)**

-Sasuke...I...I want you...-She said looking into his dark onyx eyes as she could feel drowning in them.

-I want you too,Sakura...-he said before kissing her again and touching her breasts.

She moaned softly as he kissed them, licking her nipples softly as she threw her head back from the pleasure he was giving her. Soon after that he started leaving a trail of kissed from her sternum towards her belly, where she smiled from the soft tickles his breathing gave her. He chuckled at her reaction before continuing the trail towards her womanhood. Once he reached the hem of her panties he looked at her from there, looking into her beautiful eyes and begging for permission which she conceded.

He took off the delicate piece of underwear softly, kissing her thighs in the process. Once he took them off she immediately closed tight her legs in a sign of embarrassment. He noticed her reaction and hovered over her again.

-It´s okay, Sakura, I won´t push it..-he said as he kissed her forehead softly.

She smiled before kissing him passionately again, placing his hand in her thigh next to her sweet spot.

-Are you sure?- he mumbled in between kisses.

-Yes, Sasuke...touch me...-she whispered in his ear.

He felt joy exploding inside him, making him smirk as he traced softly the path towards her womanhood. He caressed her lips softly, feeling how wet she was. Sakura moaned softly as he teased her entrance with his middle finger before inserting it slowly inside her.

-S-Sasuke...-she stuttered as she held his forearms looking for strength

He reached down to her lips to devour them as he moved his finger inside her, in and out, in soft circles that made her moan in the kiss. Once he felt she was ready he inserted now his ring finger and continued caressing her insides, getting rewarded with soft moans escaping her lips in between kisses.

-Are you ready?...-he asked as he rested his forehead on top of hers.

-Yes, Sasuke...-she said with a tiny smile as she caressed his cheek again while closing her eyes.

He reached for a condom from his nightstand, he grabbed one from a box and stood up to fully remove his boxers, leaving him completely naked in Sakura´s eyes. She blushed hard...like...really hard because something else was hard.

-Like what you see?- he said with a lustful smile as he put the condom in his shaft.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but her boyfriend was already in between her legs. He rested his forehead against hers once more before she closed her eyes and held one of his arms and forearms.

-If it hurts just tell me,ok?- he whispered in her ear as his head hanged low in the crook of her neck. She just nodded as she felt one of his arms positioning himself in front of her.

Softly he started entering her, making her gasp softly. She was a virgin but her hymen broke when she used to practice gymnastics as a little girl, she was nervous that Sasuke would think she was "used" but all of those thoughts drifted away as she felt him making his way inside her.

-a-ah...Sasuke...-she whispered in a moan as he was fully inside her.

-Does it hurt?- he asked while kissing her forehead, not moving.

-n-no..-she said sighing from pleasure.

-Of course not, you´re stronger than you look, baby...-he said with a smile as he kissed her forehead.

-Y-you can move now..-she said with a smile as she placed her arms around his neck, leaning now her forehead against him.

He nodded as he pulled back a little bit and pushed in, making her moan in his ear, he did this a couple of times slowly before picking up the pace softly so he wouldn´t hurt her. She moaned harder as he pushed harder inside her, she felt as if she could explode from all the pleasure she was feeling.

-Can I go a bit faster, Sakura?- he asked, his bangs covering a bit of his eyes, falling softly in her face.

-Yes...please- her plea turned him on even more.

He chuckled as he rested one of his arms in his headboard to give him more stability as he pounded her harder, making her moan louder. She held his free forearm with one hand and wrapped her other arm around his neck, tangling her fingers in his black hair. She could hear him moaning softly, she could feel his warmth in her body, the sweat in his nape. It was something erotic for her. She was getting addicted for the Uchiha boy, an addiction she would never get over with.

He moaned in her ear as he pounded as hard as he could in order not to hurt her, he didn´t wanted to loose control yet. Minutes passed in their love making session as they kissed and murmured senseless things into their ears.

-S-sasuke...I´m...-Sakura whispered as she tightened the grip in his hair.

-m-me too, Sakura...- Sasuke said as he leaned in her forehead.

He pounded even harder, making the headboard bang hard against the wall. Sasuke felt her walls tighten around his shaft, making him cum along with her. She arched her back, letting their torsos touch softly, the both moaned hard, riding their orgasms to and end. He slowly pulled out of her once he had the strength to do so, took of the condom, tied it into a knot and threw it to the trash.

He turned around from putting back his boxers and saw Sakura under the sheets, panting softly. He smiled tenderly and grabbed one of his old sleeping shirts, he walked towards her and helped her put it on.

-You look adorable.- he said with a smile as he got inside the sheets beside her.

She smiled and hugged him, her right arm crossing over his chest. He smiled back and kissed the top of her head. They started to get sleepy soon after cuddling, to which Sasuke confessed.

-I love you...-he whispered.

-I love you too..-she answered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

YOU GUYS! It took me about three days to write this lemon, ya know? Why? Because I wanted to make it soft-vanilla-ish and not very pornographic, which I assume you can be expecting since this is rated M :'3

PLEASE REVIEW THIS, I need to know if you think I'm too explicit or something, even if it should be explicit tho...just review it, ok? Love you 3

Kagulovestea94.


	9. Bonding

Chapter 9. 

**NORMAL POV.**

Finally high school was over, they could have vacations all for themselves. They already had picked their universities and careers, they were only waiting for results, basically they were in the same University but in different careers. Let me explain, Sasuke chose maths, Naruto chose administration, Sakura chose Medicine, Hinata was with Naruto in Administration, Neji and Ten Ten were chosen to be part of the police department, Sai chose Arts and Ino chose Psychology. Today they were at Naruto´s family vacation house in the beach, they had been there for two days already and had three left.

-It´s so hot, guys.- the blonde said as she fanned herself with her hand.

-It´s the beach, pig.- Sakura said as she hit her friend playfully in the head with her fan.

-Guys, let´s play something! I don´t know...volleyball or something, don´t just stay there in your towels underneath an umbrella.- Naruto said as he jumped in front of them wearing his orange swimming trunks.

-He´s right, maybe we should do something.- Sai said as he placed his art supplies back in his backpack and stood beside the blonde guy.

-Let´s play then! Sasuke, Neji!- Naruto said, gaining their attention.

-I´ll go play with the Dobe, princess.- he said as he put his phone back in their backpack.

-Okay, I´ll be here with the girls.- Sakura said as she kissed her boyfriend before he stood up. He smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving.

-Beat their asses, ok?- the brunette girl said as she punched her boyfriend´s abs playfully.

-yes, yes.- he said with a smile as he tied his long hair into a low ponytail and left to play.

-NARUTO-KUN! I´LL BEAT YOU DOWN THIS TIME!- a black haired guy said as he ran towards Naruto, he had thick eyebrows and was wearing green tight swimming boxers.

-Oh! Bushy eyebrows! You´re here too?- Naruto said as he saluted him with a pat in his shoulder.

-Okay, now we need another one in the team.- Sasuke said as he scratched his nape.

-It´s certainly a pain in the ass but I kind of want to play too.- a guy with a ponytail said as he walked towards them lazily.

-Can we play too?- a red haired guy and a brunette guy walked towards them.

-Is the whole school here too?- Naruto said surprised and happy at the same time.

-Well, now that you say so there´s Azuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and Gai.- the Uchiha said as he pointed towards their teachers.

-Okay! This is going to be fun!- Naruto said as he smiled widely.

They were divided in two teams, Naruto´s (Shikamaru, Kankuro, Sai) and Sasuke´s (Gaara, Lee, Neji). They started playing while their girlfriends watched from their umbrellas. Soon they gathered into one umbrella to chat.

-Sakura! Have you been working out? Where did you get those abs from?- Ino said as she poked Sakura´s abs.

-Well...yeah..-she blushed and smiled.

-Right! I´ve seen you in the gym and at the park with Sasuke! You do all of those couple exercises.- Ten Ten said with a smile.

-You look good, Sakura-chan- Hinata said with a smile.

-By the way, have you heard anything from the University?- Ino asked as she rested her elbows in her knees.

-Still nothing, Hinata?- Sakura said before asking her friend.

-Nope.- she said with a frown.

-You´re lucky, girls! Neji and I were lucky to have this week off but the training sure is hard.- the brunette said as she frowned too.

-Hi, girls! I had no idea you were here too.- another blonde appeared. She had four ponytails and teal eyes.

-Temari-san!- Hinata said with a smile.

-We haven´t seen you in so long!- Sakura said with a smile.

-Yeah, sorry. I´ve been busy with Gaara and Kankuro lately. He was supposed to be our company´s successor but he decided to study Arts so our Father decided it would then be Gaara so I´m helping him.- she said as she sat with them.

-Oh!- the four girls said in awe.

-Well, yeah. So let me guess...Ten ten, you´ve been with Neji for as long as I can remember, Ino you´re with the pale guy, Hinata with Naruto that´s more than obvious, Sakura and Sasuke?- Temari asked.

-Temari-san!- Hinata said blushing.

-Yep, his name is Sai,btw.- Ino said as she sighed and looked at her boyfriend playing with the other guys.

-Y-yes, Sasuke´s my boyfriend...-Sakura said blushing as she played with her fingers.

-I´m glad for ya´ll.- she said with a smile. -Do you guys want some ice lollies? My treat.-

-YES!- All of them yelled happily as they bought the ice lollies from a cart. They chatted while the boys were still playing, apparently they were in a tie now.

-I can´t loose to you, Naruto-kun!- the one with bushy eyebrows said as they scored again.

After about one and a half hours they returned to their umbrellas with their girls. Ten Ten was reading a gun magazine, Ino was trying to paint with the watercolour palette Sai gave her, Hinata was knitting a plushie for her sister and Sakura was reading a book.

-I´m dead..-Naruto said as he laid face-down in his towel beside his girlfriend.- Hinata, can you...Thank you.- he said blushing as she gave him his water bottle before he could speak. -You´re the best!- he said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek turning her into a tomato.

-Hey, sweetie...-a masculine voice said as his body laid on top of the pink haired girl.

-Sasuke! You scared me!- Sakura said with a blush in her annoyed expression. -I could have hit you, you know..-she said as she gave him his water bottle which had a straw.

-You know you like me being on top of you...-he whispered with a smirk before sitting beside his now almost purple girlfriend.

-You lost again, Bushy eyebrows! 10 to 9.- the blue eyed said proudly as everyone laughed at Lee´s expression.

They days passed and they finally had news from their universities, everyone was accepted, even Naruto. (OY! Shut up, ttebayo!) okay okay, Sorry. Now Sakura and Sasuke were going to their last vacation week in the beach before school started. They were in Itachi´s van along with his friends, they invited the Sasusaku couple after all.

-Okay, we´re here.- the oldest Uchiha said as he parked in the van in the private villa´s garage which they rented.

-Well, well, listen!- Deidara, the dirty blonde guy said as he stood in front of the rest. -In this villa there are 5 rooms..-he said showing his five fingers with a mouth drawn in his palm.

Everyone was paying attention to what he said, some of them having bored or " _You´re so annoying, weirdo"_ expressions such as the youngest Uchiha.

-First, Itachi, Sakura-san, Hidan, Konan and myself are going to pick a room, ok? Then the rest of you are going to stay in the room you enter first, ok?- he said with a smile as the rest entered the villa, Sakura smiling shyly towards her boyfriend.

-C´mon, princess..-Deidara said as he pushed Sakura gently inside the villa by her waist.

-Deidara! Stop or someone, cof baby Sasuke cof, is going to kick your fucking ass...-the blue haired girl said as she slapped the blonde´s hand away from Sakura´s waist.

-Jesus, Konan!- he said as he lifted his hands.

-She´s right, remember what happened when you accidentally touched her butt in front of Sasuke?- Itachi said as he looked into one of the rooms.

-yup, still hurts...-Deidara said while rubbing his lower back.

When they finally picked their rooms, the blonde took his megaphone and yelled " _COME IN!_ " To where the rest walked inside. They all stood in front, facing towards the doors.

-meh, fuck it...-Kisame, a guy that had a weird resemblance to a shark said as he entered one of the rooms. -Oh, ITACHI, My man!- he said with a smile as Itachi smiled back. -No homo though.- he said as he placed his suitcase in the bed beside him.

-Here you were, Hidan.- a guy with a weird mask said as he entered another room where his fiend was.

Sasuke stood in front of a room and listened carefully, he could hear paper folding inside. He turned around towards an orange haired boy and pointed to the door, mouthing " _She´s here"_. Pain smiled and opened the door to reveal his girlfriend placing a paper flower in her hair.

-HONEY!- he said and hugged her.

The only ones left were Sasuke and Sasori and the second one was already in front of a door.

" _Fuck..that´s the room she chose in the Uzumaki Villa...Well maybe I can negotiate with him. I don´t want to spend the days here with that weirdo_ " Sasuke thought as and image of Deidara and his mouth drawings in his palms popped up. Sasori chuckled and opened the door, meaning he had won.

-Who is here?- he said calmly as he opened the door hoping to see certain pink haired girl inside but...

-SASORI, MY MAN! I knew you could do it!- Deidara said as he hugged him and jumped with him.

-Fuck...-the red haired man said as he heard a loud smooch from the room beside theirs.

Sasuke hugged Sakura and kissed her forehead hard. He was so happy he got to be with his girl and not with a blonde weirdo. She smiled widely and pulled him into a kiss which he answered.

-Hey, kids, break it up.- Kisame said with a smile.

-Shut up...-Sasuke said as he pulled away from his tomato girlfriend whom had a tiny bruise in her forehead.

-Sakura-san, what happened? A mosquito bite already?- Konan asked to which Sasuke blushed a tiny bit.

-Sasuke tried to eat her brain or something with a loud " _SMOOOCH"_ \- Sasori said with a chuckle.

-Uh...Sorry, princess- he said with a nervous smile and hugged her from the back as she saw the tiny bruise with her phone.

-UCHIHA SASUKE, YOU´RE PAYING FOR THIS!-she said as she started running towards her boyfriend who had escaped while laughing.

-But you look cute!- her boyfriend yelled as he dodged her attacks.

Everyone smiled and giggled at the cute couple except Sasori, he was jealous. Kisame suddenly elbowed Itachi.

-I think you should wait a bit longer, man, he´s so happy and I don´t even want to imagine how he´s going to react. Whenever I think of how you did I get the chills...- Kisame whispered into Itachi´s ear with a tinge of worry in his voice.

-Yes, kisame...I don´t want to but he´ll know soon.- Itachi sighed.

The days passed and they had a great time for sure, even if they were with people they weren´t accustomed to. Sakura seemed to learn basic origami from Konan and she learned some first aid procedures. Sasuke bonded closer with his brother, making the oldest hate himself because of the truth he was hiding from his little brother. Deidara just annoyed Sasori even more but kept being his best friend, the rest were fine. They had been friends for more than 10 years.

" _Sasuke, I hope one day you can forgive me again_ " the long haired Uchiha thought as he hugged his brother while Hidan took a picture of them.

* * *

I'm sorry guys but this is one of the last happy chapters, I know I know, I'm being a bitch but this is how my Muse wanted my fanfic to be (AKA Sasuke(?).

Hope you are not getting bored of it, keep reading, viewing and all that sh*t. Love you 3 3 3

Kagulovestea94.


	10. Don't tell me what to do

Chapter 10.

 **Sakura´s POV.**

I _t has been a year already since I met him, we met in June last year, we started dating in January and now we have been together for 9 months. Next week is his birthday and I need to start thinking of what I´m going to gift him. Maybe a phone case or...a laptop pouch...I don't know._

-Time has passed quickly for sure...-I say with a smile as I place our photograph back in my nightstand and head out to the door.

-You´re leaving, Sakura?- _Of course, idiot._

-Yup, you?-

-Well, let me give you a ride then, ok?- Naruto says as he grabs his car keys.

-Okay, are we picking Hinata up?- I ask as we walk down the stairs towards the garage.

-Nope, she´s a bit sick, actually. That´s why I need to pay more attention today..- _this idiot,_ he just scratches his nape with that silly smile.

-You fell hard for her, didn't you?- I ask as I adjust my seatbelt.

-Yea, quite hard. Like you did for stupid Sasuke.- he says as we drive off towards our campus.

-Yeah, you bet.- I say with a smile as I look out of the window.

-Are you coming home tonight?- he ask with a blush in his face.

-I don´t know, Naruto, I have to stay late in school today.- I say as I check my weekly schedule in my journal.

-Oh, I see. It's just that it has been lonely without you in the house anymore. You're like my family ya' know.- _Sure thing, his parents are really busy_.

-I'm sorry, Naruto. You know Med school is very time consuming, I miss being at home too.- I say with a tinge of sadness in my voice. -And since sometimes I get out really late, Sauske comes to get me and I end up spending the night at his and Itachi's.-

-Make sure you stay well, okay? - he said as he looks at me with a brotherly warm smile.

-Of course!- I say smiling back at him, _he really is the brother I've never had_.

-By the way, Sakura-chan...Hinata and I have been thinking of moving in together...-

-That´s great, Naruto!- _fuck, I don´t want to make a bad trio_.

-If you're not comfortable with it maybe we can move it for later..-

-No, it's okay, really. I've have actually been looking for a place closer from school.- _I haven't told him until now...hope he doesn't get mad._

-Don't take this in the bad way, Sakura-chan, but maybe Hinata and I can wait until you find a place.- he says nervously.

-That's fine, Naruto. Thank you.- I say as I take my bag from the car´s floor, we are already here.

He turns off the engine and we wave goodbye as we part ways. I arrive to class earlier as always and take my seat. Soon my phone vibrates, it's Sasuke.

 _"Princess, I have my fourth class free, can we meet for lunch? Kisses 3"_

I text him back quickly before my teacher begins the Anatomy class: _"Okay, I'll see you in your car. :*"_

" _He sure is cuter than when I first met him_ " I think to myself as I pay attention to my class.

 **Normal POV.**

Sasuke´s birthday arrived as soon as expected, they had an intimate breakfast reunion first with Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura and his uncle Madara in a restaurant. Later they met with Mikoto, their mother, in the hospital and they have a friendly reunion in the afternoon at Sasuke´s house. There, Sakura pulled him towards the kitchen to give him his present.

-Open it, Sasuke...-She said as she handed him a large sized box that could contain a printer on it. It was heavy too.

-What on earth did you put here, Haruno Sakura?- he said with a smile as he placed the box in the counter and opened it.

-I couldn't decide so...-she said blushing.

-Princes...-he said as he smiled softly.

Inside the box there were a lot of presents. There was a laptop pouch with his family´s crest embroidered on it, a black leather phone case, a pair of Adidas pants, a little black box and two framed pictures of them taking a selfie with black shirts and them with their friends at the beach divided in the Uzumaki Villa and the Private Villa..

-Sakura...you...you are fucking amazing!- he said before hugging her. He was moved.

-Happy birthday, darling.- she said with a smile as she kissed him softly in the forehead.

-What´s in the box, by the way?- he said as he opened it and found a thin silver ring with "I love you" engraved inside it.

-You gave me this one for my birthday so...I got you that one.- she said shyly as she showed him her ring he gave her, which had a tiny knot in the middle.

-You're the best, princess. I love you.- he said as she placed the ring in his right ring finger.

They joined the party again and the night went on, their friends living around 3am. Sakura stayed the night with Sasuke, giving him the rest of his birthday present...which involved some dirty erotic things as usual. (Let me know if you want this to be a one-shot-smut)

Morning came and Sasuke left Sakura in her parent´s house because they were going to visit their grandparents in the graveyard, this being a tradition for them every year.

 **Sasuke´s POV.**

 _Why do I have this weird feeling? Since about a moth I've been having this feeling in my gut whenever I'm not with Sakura. And this intensified when my Uncle Madara told me to meet him in his office, we never meet him there._

-eh? Naruto?- I say as I look out from the window to see Naruto´s car beside me.

He turns around and sees me, he starts yelling something. He´s so stupid but he's kind of my brother so I wave him goodbye once the light turns to green. I have to hurry or uncle is going to get mad at me like last time. _Fuck_.

Finally I arrive and earlier, _phew. What? Is that Itachi? Why is he screaming? Oh no, not another fight._

-Uchiha Sasuke, you can go in now.- his assistant says as I am almost biting my fingernails, _a gross habit I only give up to when I'm nervous as fuck_.

-Thank's- I say as I open the door to his office.

-WHAT IS HE DOING HERE, MADARA? I TOLD YOU HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW!- Itachi screamed as he held our uncle by his collar.

 **Normal POV**.

-Itachi! What are you doing?- Sasuke yelled as he tried to break them both apart.

-Don't butt in, Sasuke!- the long haired man said as he pushed his brother away.

-But he is our uncle, Itachi! Leave him!-

-You dare to defend him?!- he says as he looks at his brother.

-Itachi, shut your fucking mouth or I'll kill you right now.- the man with long messy hair said calmly as he fixed his tie.

-He has the right to know, fucker. What you fucking did to us!-

-Know what?- Sasuke asked dumbfounded.

-Itachi, stop. You know I'll kill you for sure.- his voice pierced Sasuke´s ears.

-Kill me? Like you killed them?!- Itachi said as he pointed towards an Uchiha family portrait.

-What?- Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at the portrait.

-If you're going to kill me kill he in front of him, like the fucking monster you are!- Itachi said with a smile in his face.

-What is happening, brother?! Uncle?!- Sasuke yelled in frustration.

-This man...this fucking bastard, Sasuke...he...-Itachi said as his voice broke and tears warned to fall down as he turned towards his brother.

-As you please, Itachi.- a gun being loaded was heard.

-Sasuke he...he killed our father...-Itachi said as he looked into his brother's eyes. - He killed him in front of Shisui, Sasuke, that's why...that's why...-tears fell from his eyes furiously.

-You're lying...Itachi, you're lying...-the youngest Uchiha couldn't even speak as he trembled.

-He's not lying, Sasuke.- Madara said with a calm voice. -And I'd kill that fucker twice.-

-Y-you...DON'T!- he said as he stood in front of his brother after quickly taking the gun from his uncle's hands.

-Sasuke, you...-Itachi said as he looked at his brother.

-Kill me then, Sasuke. You'll become someone just like me.- Madara dared to smile.

Sasuke was shaking hard as tears fell down his eyes, he was hurt, heartbroken. He slowly pulled down the gun and threw it to the floor before turning around.

-Sasuke, come back...-Itachi said as he held his brother's arm.

-Let go of me!- he said as he yanked his arm from his frip.

-stop it, Itachi, or your mother is next..- Madara said as he took the gun.

-Don't you dare to touch my fucking brother or my mother, Madara.- Sasuke said calmly before turning around and making him freeze with his cold glare.

-Okay, if you wish so, baby Sasuke.-

-I...I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE AND ROT IN HELL, UCHIHA MADARA!- Sasuke screamed before leaving the office running towards his car.

-SASUKE!- Itachi said before running after him.

Luckily he found him before opening his car's door. He had his eyes already red from the tears that still fell down.

-Sasuke...I..-Itachi said once he grabbed him.

-Why didn't you tell me, Itachi?-

-You were so young and...I came back to tell you but you were so happy with her...I just couldn't, brother.-

-Don't you fucking brother me!- he yelled as he slapped him.

-You have the right to hit me, Sasuke. I can't forgive myself either.- he said as one tear rolled down his cheek.

-Before you fuck off, tell me why is mother sick...- he clenched his fists.

-She tried to protect your father from the gunshot so Madara shot ther too. Sometime after we found out she had cancer already in her bones, Sasuke. You can say Madara hurt her but it's not true at all. But if he tells her he would certainly kill her, even after this 8 years.- Itachi said as he tightened the grip in his brother's arm.

-My poor mother...-Sasuke said as tears fell down his cheeks faster than before. -Shisui...Father...You...-

-The only thing I ask from you is not to do something stupid, Sasuke. Please.- Itachi said as he let go of his brother.

-Don't tell what to do or what not to do, Itachi. Get the fuck off my life, fucking liar!- Sasuke said as he got inside of his car and drove off as fast as he could.

-I'm sorry, Sasuke...-he said as he walked towards his van and drove off to Deidara's.

Sasuke arrived at his house as fast as he could, closed the door hard and took a bottle from the counter. He chugged it down like water even though it burned his throat, he wanted to die.

-Fuck fuck FUCK!- he screamed at the top of his lungs as he hit the wall hard until it drew blood from his knuckles.

A few hours later he entered Itachi's office where he found a tiny bag with white powder as he looked for his father's last letter, he knew exactly what I was. He consumed the drug, letting himself drown in sadness in the middle of his living room. As the high started to kick in he looked at his phone, it was his girlfriend.

" _Darling, I just came home. Hope everything's ok. I think you are sleeping as you don't answer, talk to you tomorrow, okay? Love you_ "

-Love? Fuck off.- he said as he threw his phone away from him and continued to chug down the bottle of alcohol.

* * *

I seriously cried as I wrote this chapter guys, it broke me down too. Read, review, follow and fave, please. Love you 3

Kagulovestea94.


	11. Please forgive me

Chapter 11.

 **NORMAL POV.**

A few days had passed and Sasuke still didn't answer his phone, didn't go to school and let's not even mention that his brother didn't know anything about him since that day. Sakura was starting to worry hard so she decided to tell Naruto.

-Um...Naruto...-she said as she knocked his door.

-What is it, Sakura-chan?- he asked as he opened the door wearing only a shirt and his boxers.

-Um...can I talk to you? - she asked as she looked at her fingers playing with the hem of her father's old t-shirt.

-Sure, Sakura-chan but I was about to take a shower...so maybe you can-..- he stopped as he saw the tears rolling down his friend's cheeks.

-It's about Sasuke, Naruto...please.- she said sobbing.

-Sakura-chan...come in.- he said as he opened his door. -Excuse the mess..- he said softly as he sat with her in his bed.

-Thank you, Naruto...-she said as she wiped off her tears.

-What is it, Sakura-chan? Did he do something to you?- the blonde said as he looked at his friend. -I've heard he was absent this whole week, maybe he's sick or something...he doesn't answer me.-

-He's not sick, Naruto...I don't know what's going on. This...This is the only thing he has told me since his birthday...-she said as she showed him a text in her phone.

" _Stop nagging me, ok? Just shut the fuck off and leave me alone, will you?_ "

Naruto tensed as he read the text over and over, he couldn't believe it.

-This bastard, oh, Sakura-chan...He'll hear me for sure!- Naruto said as he got up and started dressing himself.

-Naruto, don't!- she said as she held his arm before he opened the door.

-He can't treat my little sister like this, Sakura-chan! I'm his best friend and I have to know what the fuck is going on!- he said as he left towards his car with Sakura behind him.

They got inside the car and Naruto drove off as fast as he could, earning possibly a speed ticket in the way.

-So you say not even Itachi knows where he is or what is he doing?- Naruto said as he dialled Sasuke's phone.

-I've already called him and all he said was that they had a discussion, nothing else...-Sakura said as he looked through her window.

-This fucking bastard is not answering!- Naruto said as he clenched his hand around his phone.

 **Sasuke's house.**

-Thank's, Kabuto.- his cold voice thanks as he gives him a receipt.

-It's a pleasure to deal with you, Sasuke-kun. Call me if you need anything else.- a guy with silver hair said as he smiled and walked towards the street.

Sasuke was closing his door until he heard certain voice he knew so well.

-SASUKE! STOP RIGHT THERE!-

-This fucking idiot...-he said as he closed the door behind him and sat in his table to check his delivery.

It had three tiny bags with white powder, two with small rocks and in a medium sized one were five joints. He smirked as he left them in the bag and went to get something from the kitchen.

-He'll hear me for sure, Sakura-chan...-

Suddenly his door busted open and he was soon held by the collar by certain blonde guy.

-What the fuck, Naruto?!- Sasuke said as he tried to free himself.

-No, Sasuke! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why haven't you been to school? HUH?- Naruto said as he pushed him against a wall.

-Naruto, Stop!- the pinkette said as she grabbed his arm softly.

-No, Sakura-chan! He has to tell me what the fuck is going on! - Naruto said as he pushed him further into the wall before letting go of him.

-Nothing is going on, Dobe.- he said calmly.

-Then, why the fuck have you stayed at home for the past seven fucking days?!- the blonde turned around towards the table in frustration.

The baggies caught his attention along with several bottles of alcohol in the table. Naruto clenched his fists and turned to look at him.

-Sasuke...What is this?- he said pointing to the baggies.

-Fuck..-the black haired whispered to himself.

-Tell me what the fuck is this, SASUKE?!- Naruto yelled.

-Naruto...stop it. It's no use...-Sakura said as she inspected the drugs.

-Sakura-chan...you...-he said as he looked at her come near his friend.

-Sasuke...-she tried caressing his cheek but he grabbed her wrist hard before her fingertips touched him.

-Don't fucking touch me, Sakura..-he said turning away from her, his grip tightening every second.

-Y-You're hurting me...-she said as her voice broke.

-Leave me alone, Sakura...-

-But..Sasuke...-

-If you don't leave then this is over...-he said as he pulled her closer to him to whisper in her ear...-Over, Sakura...- he pushed her with all of his strength.

-DON'T YOU DARE TO HURT SAKURA-CHAN, BASTARD!-

-STOP IT!- she yelled as she grabbed her friend's arm.

-Sakura-chan...-

-Let's leave, Naruto...he's not our Sasuke...-she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. -Not anymore...-

Naruto hissed at him before leaving the apartment while hugging Sakura. He closed the door hard behind him.

-I'm sorry, Sakura...Naruto..but you wouldn't understand...Please forgive me.- He said as he slid down the wall bursting into tears once again.

His head started to get dizzy as the drugs kicked in and numbed his feelings. This is how he had been the past days ever since he found that white powder stapled with a business card inside Itachi's private drawer.

 **SASUKE'S POV. (Flashback)**

 _White_. The walls were white and there were people roaming around wearing white. Some of them looked desperate, others looked calm and the rest were...normal. _Who am I? Oh right, Uchiha Sasuke._ _And I'm the hospital. My brother Itachi is beside me with a sad expression._

-What's wrong brother? Why are you crying?-

-I'm sorry, Sasuke.- he is hugging me. I can feel his tears falling in my shirt.

-Don't cry, brother. Why are you sad? Maybe father can help.- I say with a smile as I hug him back. _Heh, how naïve I was._

-He's not here, Sasuke...-his voice breaks as he says this.

-Where is he, then? He didn't tell us where he went, brother. Maybe we should look for him.- I say as I look into his once happy eyes.

-He's not coming back, Sasuke...-he says and my body freezes.

-What do you mean, brother?- I say as sadness invades my body. _He's dead._

-Uchiha Itachi.- a woman dressed in white says as she looks around the room we were in. My brother gets up and holds my hand as he pulls me with him.

-Itachi, follow me, we're going to see your mother. She's awake now and is asking about you and your brother.- she says calmly as she walks.

 _I'm dragged by my brother. Why is uncle Madara outside? He seems happy, maybe dad is coming home and he knows it. No, Itachi, I want to know where dad is!_

-Mother!- I say as I see her lying in bed, pale as a ghost.

-Sasuke...Itachi...my babies..-she says as she opens her arms to hug us.

-Careful, Sasuke.- brother says as he helps me up in the bed.

-Be careful, Sasuke, your mother is a little bit hurt.- she says softly as she caressed my cheek. _Mom..._

-Mom, where is dad? Itachi says he's not coming back and I want to know why!- I say pouting.

She froze for a moment just as my brother did some minutes ago.

-Dad is not coming back, Sasuke...-she starts.

-But why?- I say as I pout. -He said he'll take me to get some icecream and he hasn't come back in two days!-

-Sasuke...your father is not coming back anymore because...a really bad man killed him...-she said with tears in her eyes. _I'm sorry, mother..._

-What?...Brother...-I turn to look at my fifteen year old brother sobbing with his fists clenched.

-No..mom...dad..no!- I say as she pulls me into her warm embrace. _I'm not a good son..._

-Shh, baby...Mother will protect you and your brother...- I'm crying in her chest, her beautiful heart warms me. _I'm sorry..._

I'm putting on my white shirt and brother helps me with my tie before he helps me put on the rest of my suit. We are going to Father's funeral. I get inside the car with Itachi since Mother can't come because she is still hurt.

-Let our brother, Uchiha Fugaku, rest in peace.- the priest says as they place his ashes inside the hole on the ground. _Father...why?_

Itachi holds me close and I hug him as I start sobbing in his chest. He is trying to look stronger than he is right now. _Brother...I'm sorry..._

-Sure it was a beautiful funeral...-a masculine cold voice said behind us.

We were alone and our uncle was behind us. The man I respected the most after my father.

-You're not allowed here, uncle. Please leave.- No, Itachi, don't say that. _Yes, fuck him._

He chuckles and leaves. After that we found out my mom was going to japan with one of our aunts. We speak to her every Friday night through Skype. It's still hard.

 **NORMAL POV.(End of flashback)**

A few months passed and Sasuke was a stranger in Naruto's and Sakura's eyes. Everyone just followed their behaviour, confused inside. Sakura had gotten the best grades she had in her whole life and sometimes the teachers looked for her to be in their class while in the other hand Sasuke's grades were just getting better.

-Sakura-chan, would you like to come and eat ramen with us?- the blonde said as he and Hinata caught up to her.

-I'm okay, Naruto, it's your date after all.- she said with a shy smile.

-C'mon, Sakura-chan. You've been studying as if there was no tomorrow, you need a break.- the blue haired girl said as she placed her hand in her friend's shoulder.

She was about to say something when here phone rang.

-Excuse me, Naruto, Hinata...-she said as she walked towards a tree. -Hello?-

-Sakura, hey. It's me, Itachi.- the voice said.

-Oh, Itachi-san, what's up?- she said calmly.

-I was wondering if we could go out later. You and me.-he asked nervously.

-uh...-she looked towards her best friends kissing.- sure, just tell me where, ok?- she said as she sighed.

-Are you out? If not I can wait in the parking lot.-

-I'm out now, Itachi-san...-she said as she felt her tummy flattering.

-Okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes, Sakura. See you.- he said and hung up.

-Sorry guys, I have to do something. Go ahead and eat your delicious ramen, ok?-she said as she smiled softly.

-Are you going on a date?- Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes.

-maybe...-she said as a blush creeped through her face.

-with who?- Naruto asked again as he got closer to her.

-Someone from my class..-she lied.

-Don't lie to me, Sakura-chan. Who are you going out with?- the blonde asked harshly.

-Someone, stupid Naruto!- she said harshly too.

When the blue eyed was about to say something a car's honk was heard making Sakura turn around.

-It's him, right?- Naruto asked clenching his fists.

-After what happened with that bastard don't you think I have the right to distract myself, Naruto? Please...-she said as tears threatened to fall.

-Fine, Sakura-chan, sorry...-he said as he scratched his nape.

-See you, Naruto, Hinata.- she said as she walked towards the door into the black car.

-Wait, Hinata...isn't he...?-Naruto said trying to see who was driving.

-Looks like...-Hinata widened her eyes in surprise.

-Uchiha Itachi...-Naruto said as he looked in awe how the car drove off.

 **SASUKE'S POV.**

" _Stupid Itachi, this is it. I'm fucking leaving._ " I say as I close my suitcase. I take one of the frames that were in my nightstand, this one has Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and myself on it.

-Sorry...-I say as I put them in a cardboard box that I hide afterwards in my bed.

I put my black hoodie as I roll the suitcase along with me, grab my car keys and I leave the apartment without looking back, it's already too painful.

I _'m Uchiha Sasuke and it's been almost six months since I started to consume dugs_. Why? _Because I don't want to think about what happened anymore and drugs help me to forget it at least for some hours_. Ever since I found that business card in Itachi's drawer. _Akatsuki._ A drug cartel. Itachi was a client years ago when our father dies and I didn't know this. _I guess I was really naïve when I thought brother was just tired._

-I'm sorry, Father.- I say as I place the flowers in his grave. -I'm a horrible son.-

 _I became another drug addict in Akatsuki's care._ _Just like Itachi, Father_. I do coke, crack, weed and I drink like a mad man sometimes. I'm young but this is too much for me.

-Please forgive me...- tears are streaming down my cheeks as I remember your smile, my mother, Itachi, Sakura and friends.

How is she? I heard she's the best in her class and I'm glad. Naruto has been doing very well too. Itachi...he asked for Sakura's number a couple weeks ago. Well, he's my brother, he wouldn't do something to her right? Or to her? Would he?

-I don't fucking know...-I say as I turn around towards my car where I see a message in my phone.

This idiots. I sigh as I see the texts from my new "friends" Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin. That girl just can't take her hands away from me, it's so uncomfortable.

" _I'm on my way_ " I text them as I get into my car and as I drive I see a familiar black car with certain pink haired girl in it. _No it can't be...can it?_

-Itachi, what are you doing?- I ask myself as I drive towards my new place with those "friends" I made thanks to drugs.

Drugs. Alcohol. That's all I need for now. At least that's what I think.

* * *

YOU GUYS! I'm loving all of your views! Keep going, please ;A; review too, please. I want to know if you like it that bad ;A;  
We're already in 1100 views and I still haven't finished chapter 12 XD so excuse me if I don't upload as soon as expected but I'll do my best!

I love ya'll 3

What's Itachi doing? Is he trying to take back what his brother left? Keep reading and keep inspiring me to write the rest 3

Kagulovestea94


	12. Thank you

Chapter 12.

 **SAKURA'S POV.**

I _can't believe I'm in my ex-boyfriend's brother's car. On a date. What the fuck is going on with you, Sakura? SHANNAROOOOO!_

-You seem confused, Sakura.- his voice is similar to Sasuke's.

-Actually I am, Itachi-san...-

-I told to call me Itachi, didn't I?- he says as he smiles.

-Sorry, Itachi. What did you wanted to see me for?- I ask straight forward.

-I've been very busy and stressed, Sakura, I wanted to go out with someone and your name popped up in my contact list.- he says. _Why am I blushing?_

-So...Is this a date?- I ask.

-You can say so, Sakura.- he said as he looks at me with an expression I can't read. He looks happy but nervous at the same time.

We arrive to a coffee shop and sit down. He orders an espresso and I order some iced tea. He's looking through some mails in his phone and I take this chance to examine his features gently.

He has long black hair, _not longer than Neji's though_. Onyx eyes, long lashes, dark eyebrows and two wrinkle-like lines that traced down his eye bags. _He is handsome, not gonna lie. Shit he's looking at me._ I pull away and looke somewhere else in the room.

-Sakura, let me get straight to the point. OK?- he asks as he places his chin in his palms.

-Okay?- I say but it comes out as a question.

-You've caught my eye since the day I first saw you but you're my brother's ex-girlfriend and I don't want to fight with him anymore.- he says calmly and I can feel his eyes piercing through my soul.

 _Oh god, I'm going to pass out. Wait, that's not my line but I feel like it._

-So, I'd like for us to go out, Sakura. Not like a couple but like intimate friends, not that side of "intimate" but...yeah- he confessed.

-It's okay, Itachi. I'll go out with you as a friend, ok?- _I must be crazy but this man is handsome as fuck, Sasuke left me for some fucking drugs and I'm single as fuck so...SHANNARO! Let's do this. I'm out of my mind anyways._

We get to know each other better as we talk. He's such a heart breaker like is brother. I can clearly see how every single woman looks at him with a blush in their cheeks. _He's MY DATE!_

 **NORMAL POV.**

They talked for about three hours and two espressos and three iced teas later they were in the parking lot. Itachi held Sakura's hand as they walked slowly. She agreed to spend the night at his house just because she didn't want to be with Naruto over her nagging like an older brother.

-So, Sakura, are you sure? Your apartment is right there.- Itachi says as he slows down and finally parks in front of the building.

-I'm sure, Itachi. I don't want Naruto butting in.- she says as she looks down.

-Let's go, then. Would you like some burgers for tonight?- he asks with a smile.

-Sure! I love burgers.- she says smiling back.

They bought some burgers and headed home. She felt good with Itachi, kind of how she felt with Sasuke but this time it just didn't feel like teenagers but more of a mature relationship. She sighed as she looked over through the window. She memorized this streets a long time ago, she almost knew how many steps they were from hers to theirs.

-Here we are, Sakura. Make yourself home.- the oldest Uchiha said as he let the girl in and closed the door.

She smiled and left her things in the livingroom. She washed her hands and joined the handsome man for dinner, they ate as they joked and chatted happily as if Sasuke was never there. Specially in her life.

-Thanks for the burgers, Itachi. By the way, I've been meaning to ask this but...c-can I live here?- she asked as she blushed.

-huh?- he asked as he placed his coffee cup down. He looked confused.

-Yes, um...you see. In high school I started living with Naruto because his house was closer to my school and now I college I have to stay really late some days so the easiest thing I could do was stay here with Sasuke back then. In this past six months it has seriously been a pain in the butt having Naruto come and get me or spending money in public transportation.- she explained with her hands too.

-I see, Sakura. I...-

-I can pay you the rent, Itachi, please.- she said as she joined her palms as a prayer.

-It's not necessary, Sakura. You can live here, Sasuke moved out anyways. You just have to pay the services for one month, ok? One month you pay and the next one I pay, understood?- he said calmly.

-Thank you, Itachi!- she said with a relieved smile as she held his hand in hers. " _He moved out huh?_ "

-You're welcome, Sakura. Just tell me when and I'll go help you with moving out, ok?- he said with a smile as he intertwined their fingers.

Sakura blushed at this action but didn't stop him. She just smiled back softly as she drank a bit of her tea with her other hand.

Some weeks had passed as Itachi and Sakura grew closer. They looked like a couple to which Naruto opposed and scolded both of them before getting a coherent and simple explanation which made the blonde calm down. He accepted that Sakura had the right to go out with whoever she wanted, secretly wishing it was not Itachi in case a Sasusaku reconciliation could happen.

 **At the Uchiha-Haruno apartment.**

Hours passed as Itachi watched t.v while eyeing some documents and Sakura studied for her next class on Monday. She was wearing the clothes from before , which consisted in a light pink 3/4 sleeved shirt, a black skirt, white socks and black shoes, but she had her sleeves rolled up and had her shoes off. She was starting to get sleepy as she wrote down some notes she wanted to ask her teacher. Of course, Itachi noticed this and soon she fell asleep in her forearm.

-Sakura...- he shook her gently.

She had her lips slightly parted as she slept peacefully. She had tear stains in her cheeks, this worried the Uchiha making him inspect her notes until he found his brother's name written in pencil at the bottom of her post it.

-Sakura...wake up..-he said softly as she groaned in her sleep softly. -Let me take you to your room.-

-mmhmm...-she said as she wrapped her arms around Itachi's shoulder before he carried her in his arms towards the master bedroom, which was his.

In the way he turned off the t.v and the lights form the living and dining room. He walked slowly as he looked at her. She was asleep again.

 **ITACHI'S POV.**

 _She's really beautiful. Sure thing, I saw her since she was with my brother but I've never really seen her like this, so vulnerable and so close to me_. She has fair and clear skin with a soft blush in her cheeks, _she's warm maybe that's why_. She has really long lashes, larger than my brother's... _well of course, idiot, she's a girl_ ; and pinky plump lips which look really kissable. _Okay we're here._

I push open my old room and lay her in the bed before tucking her in. She is waking up slowly.

-Sakura..do you want to change into something more comfortable?- I ask softly as I brush some rebel hairs out of her forehead.

-yup...can you help me?- she says as she lazily sits in bed and starts taking off her shirt making me blush hard.

-s-sure...- _oh god. I've been and seen a lot of naked women in the past but this is my ex-sister-in-law! Oh no, not the bra._

I hand her the old t-shirt Sasuke would always lend her. It used to be a present our cousin Obito have him when they were younger, apparently he took it very serious when I said he was fat. I chuckle at the memory as I help her put it on.

She took her bra off with the shirt on and threw it across the room. _Girls_. She then laid down and fell asleep again with her hands in the hem of her skirt. I sigh as I smile softly and pull down her skirt softly down her toned legs leaving her only in the shirt and her apparently peach coloured panties with a bow on top.

I lean on to take off her headband when she suddenly wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down to her chest. I blush hard again.

-Don't leave...Sasuke...-she says softly as I can see how her lashes get wet from the tears forming in her eyes.

-Sakura...-I sigh. _I shouldn't be doing this but I don't want her to cry anymore_. - I'm here, Sakura...- I try to imitate my brother's voice and apparently it works as she relaxes and lets me pull away softly.

-Can you give me a goodnight kiss? Like you used to?- she whispers softly as she tucks herself in her pink sheets.

I kiss her forehead softly with a tiny smooch before tucking her better and turning around towards the door. I turn off the lights and look at her one more time before finally turning around.

-Thanks, Itachi...-she said as she drifts off to sleep once more.

I smile sadly as I close her door and leave.

 **SASUKE'S POV.**

It's almost midnight and I've finally finished my homework. Studying maths is actually difficult but it keeps my mind occupied. I've stopped doing drugs a little bit less, which actually surprises and makes me feel better. My grades were fucking terrible, thank god they're better now.

-Arggg! Fucking maths!- I say as I lay down in my bed after putting everything away in my backpack.

I've been living here for some weeks with Suigetsu and Juugo, occasionally Karin which annoys me a little. She's sometimes to high to think and is always trying to act cute and stuff around me or even seduce me, which makes me uncomfortable. _I don't want anything to do with her unless she passes me the lighter._

I take a look at my phone and a post from Deidara, one of my brother's best friend, pops up in my feed. He is at our apartment, which I left, with the rest of the gang and I see something that clearly makes me sit up in my bed, rub my eyes and look at the picture again.

-Is that...Sakura?- I say as I zoom the picture. She's sitting in the table with some books scattered around her and her notebook open in front of her. Apparently she was studying but stopped as Deidara took the selfie. She is smiling shyly.

 _She looks as beautiful as ever, even more_. I regret leaving her but I had no choice, I didn't want to drag her into this hell hole that I'm in. I touch Deidara's profile to see her in some other pictures always close with Itachi. _My blood is boiling inside my veins._

-" _Grocery shopping for my man Sasori's birthday!_ " Fucker.- I say as I zoom at the picture, she is smiling at Itachi as they push the shopping cart together.

I'm jealous as fuck. So she's having and affair with my brother? No, maybe Itachi convinced her to go out with him or...I don't fucking know! All I know is that she's apparently living with my brother and going out with him and his friends. Next picture is her and Konan hitting Deidara's head as the caption reads " _I shouldn't have butted in their room without permission"._

Now that I remember, Sakura had been looking for a place to move out before I broke up with her. Could it be? She's in our house? I'll have to investigate...I look inside my nightstand and find the apartment keys. But I'll do it another day. I sigh as I take my shirt off and lay down in my bed closing my eyes as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

Baby Sasuke is jealous 7u7. By the way, what's up with that Karin? Will she succeed in seducing Sasuke? Will Itachi get Sakura's heart now that they're closer? WHAT IS GONNAHAPPEN?! I dunno, I still have to write it tho. Hope you're liking it, guys 3

And because you have been viewing a lot let me spoil you a little bit. Chapter 13 is gonna have Lime-Lemon but not so intense though unlike 15, which contains Itasaku. That's all :'3

Kagulovestea94.


	13. Awkward morning

Chapter 13.

 **Normal POV.**

Sun rose and the gentle rays started hitting the pink haired girl in the face as she groaned in bed. She opened one of her beautiful jade orbs and rubbed the other one as she stretched herself in bed.

-Hmm?- she groaned again as she looked at her clothes. She wasn't wearing her pink shirt and black skirt but a pepsi extra large shirt and her peach panties.

-It must have been Itachi...-she said with a lazy smile as she rubbed her bed hair.

She got up and opened her blind looking at the city. It was a little past 7am and she could hear some birds singing softly. Sakura checked her phone for any missing calls or messages but she didn't have any which made her sadly smile.

She tied her now longer hair into a messy bun as she put her rabbit slippers and walked towards the kitchen. Once she was there she filled the kettle with water and leaned in the counter with a small notepad and a pen..

 **SAKURA POV.**

 _What shall I do today? I'm running out of my facial cleanser and I need some tampons too...maybe I'll go grocery shopping. Oh! And I need to buy some rice krispie treats, the stupid Naruto ate them all last time._

-Good morning, sunshine.- his masculine voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

He was wearing a gray shirt with black pants and his blue slippers, his hair falling down his shoulders and back. He walked towards me and kissed my head before grabbing a cup from the cabinet.

-Good morning, sunshine.- I said mimicking his voice making him chuckle as he served himself a cup of black coffee.

We've been acting like a couple ever since I moved in, which wasn't uncomfortable anymore. I wanted someone but wasn't ready for something serious. Itachi was the boyfriend without the kisses and sex, we both agreed on this anyway. It was good, at least for me.

We sat and had a lazy breakfast which consisted of jam on a toast and our coffee or tea. We chatted about his work and my would occasionally grab my hand and play with my fingers softly, he was sweeter than Sasuke sometimes... _Oh, Sasuke. What did you get your self into, fucker?_

-What are your plans for today, Sakura?- Itachi asked before sipping his black coffee.

-I was thinking of going grocery shopping, you?- I asked back.

-Well then, we'll go together..- he said as he placed my hand back in the table and took his dishes to the kitchen.

-Okay, I'll go get ready then.- I said as I placed mine in the sink.

I suddenly felt his arms wrapping around my body pulling me into an embrace as he rested his chin in the crook of my neck. This made me relax and lean my body against his as I rested my head back in his shoulder and closed my eyes.

-You still wish this was him, right?- he said softly into my ear. -You don't have to hide it, sunshine.-

-Yes...I still miss him, Itachi. Even after six months, I still think of him.- I said almost in a whisper as I felt a knot in my stomach.

-It's okay, Sakura. I'm his brother after all. I don't have a problem with you thinking I'm him.- he said with a smile as I felt his breathing against my skin.

I smiled and moved my neck a little to the side so he could do what he wanted. _He was still a man, after all._ He leaned in and kissed my neck softly, making me sigh softly. He is a man and I'm a woman, our bodies spoke for us making our thoughts and common sense drift away. I was not Haruno Sakura and he wasn't Uchiha Itachi, we were a man and a woman letting our body needs speak for themselves.

He turned my body around softly as he pulled my body closer, his hands holding my waist as his lips wandered softly in mi skin. One of his hands tangled it's fingers in my hair and pulled me in towards his lips, making me close my eyes immediately. His top lip grazed against my bottom lip. I pulled him unconsciously into a kiss which he answered.

His lips were soft, he tasted like strong black coffee. I wrapped my arms around his back with one of my hands tangled in his long raven hair. I sighed ad his tongue played with mine in a heated battle for dominance. Suddenly I opened one of my eyes a little bit to see that he and his brother were really alike. His closed eyes and his long lashes were very similar to his brother's which made me feel butterflies in my tummy. I closed my eye again and caressed his nape gently, _I wanted to see if he reacted like him._

-mmm..-he moaned softly into the kiss. _They really are brothers._

He broke the kiss and pecked me again. I smiled shyly as I unwrapped my arms from his body. He looked into my eyes, clearly aroused and fighting to control himself. Suddenly he rested his forehead against mine.

-I'm sorry, Sakura...-he whispered.

-It's my fault, I kissed you. Sorry...-I said blushing.

-It's okay, Sakura...-he says with an apologetic smile as he lets me go.

-I'll go on and get ready, ok?- I say as I walk fast towards my room, close the door and lean against the wall panting softly.

-What the hell was that?- I ask myself as I touch my lips softly. _I kissed Sasuke's brother..._ -SHANNAROOOO!.-

 **NORMAL POV**.

It was a little bit over 9:30 when Sakura finally got out of her room. She was wearing a pair of black high waisted jeans, a white long sleeved shirt with a baby pink woolen turtle neck sweater on top and brown ugg style boots. It was the beginning of December and she had to make sure she didn't catch a cold in her last school week.

-I'm ready, sunshine.- she said with a smile as she looked over at Itachi lying in the couch reading a book.

He closed the book and got up. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white shirt and a dark gray sweatshirt on top of it along with a lighter gray scarf around his neck and sneakers. He had his low ponytail as usual.

-Let's go then...-he said as he went to grab his car's keys.

They got in his car and drove off to the super market, while they were in the car Sakura wanted to ask some questions about him and his family.

-So...you say that a man close to you was the one that killed your father, right?- she asked as she looked at him.

-yup.- he said softly.

-I see...another question: did you kick Sasuke out of the house?- she asked, pronouncing Sasuke's name harshly.

-Nope, he left on his own after we fought.- he answered as he looked for a place in the parking lot.

-You fought?- she asked as she took off her seatbelt.

-Yes, Sakura. He was hiding his drug stash in my office. I didn't wanted to be part of this again...-he said as he secured the car with the alarm.

Sakura grabbed a shopping cart and the both went inside. They started in the house aisles, they knew it was going to be a long grocery shopping trip.

-Again?- she asked as she left him the cart and grabbed a cute pink mug with a cat drawn on it.

-Yes, Sakura...believe it or not, I did exactly the same Sasuke's doing right now.- he said as he took the mug from her hands and placed it in the cart.

-Drugs? You too?- she said with an annoyed tone as she held his arm and walked beside her.

-Yep. I was a little bit younger than him, though.- he confessed.

-Idiot!- she said as she hit his arm softly.

-I know, Sakura...but I'm 24 years old and I've been clean for almost six years.-he says with a smile.

-You'd better reach at least 60 like that.- she said as she looked at her shopping list.

He chuckled and kept pushing the car with her hand on top of his. They stopped for about 10 minutes in the "Lady's aisle" as Sakura debated on whether she should buy another box of pads or tampons.

-Sakura-chan!- she heard a sweet voice calling her.

-Hinata! Are you guys doing your weekly shopping?- the pink haired girl asked her friend and her boyfriend that was pushing the car.

-Yep, Sakura-chan. Oh, hello, Itachi!- Naruto said as he waved the oldest Uchiha.

-Good morning, Naruto, Hinata-san.- Itachi waved at them.

-Oy, Itachi...-Naruto whispered.

-mm?- the Uchiha asked as he leaned to the side to listen to Naruto.

-Are you guys dating already?- he asked.

-Nope, Naruto.- Uchiha answered.

-Then...why was Sakura-chan holding your hand. What's your status?- he asked as he looked at him directly in the eye.

-We're kind of friends with benefits, Naruto. But we don't...you know. Kiss and that stuff, we don't do that.- Itachi said as he looked at the blonde but the kiss from the morning popped up in his mind.

-Well, I guess you're good then- ttebayo!- he said with a smile as he patted his back and brought him closer.

-I saw Sasuke some minutes ago, be careful, ok?- he whispered into Itachi's ear.

-Thank's Naruto. We're done already so...we'll be leaving now.-

-Okay...then, Hinataaaaaa, ramen is over there!- Naruto said as he held his girlfriend's hand and dragged her with him.

-See you, Sakura-chaaaan!- Hinata waved as she was pulled by her boyfriend.

-Look at those two.- Sakura said with a wide smile as she placed her lady stuff in the cart.

-I know, they really are made for each other.- he said as he smiled back.

They started walking again towards the cashier. Once they were there, Sakura leaned against Itachi's chest making him place his arm around her shoulders softly.

 **Sasuke's Pov.**

 _I didn't know that the Dobe was here, anyways I just need to get the bottles and this other stuff._ I walk towards the pharmacy when I see a familiar pink hair. My heart flutters a bit but stops suddenly as I see who's with her. I bite my lip as I feel my blood boiling.

-Itachi...what on earth?- I whisper to myself as I hand the list of meds to the girl.

They were waving goodbye to Hinata and Naruto, together. Now they're walking towards the cashier and stop to look at some workout clothes.

-Here you go, mr.- she handles me the bag of medicine and I give her my credit card.

Apparently Sakura chose a pair of black shorts and an sports bra. I have all my attention on them and I didn't even notice the girl was already handing me the card and receipt back.

-Thanks.- I say and leave towards the cashier.

-Fuck...-I mutter as I see how he places his arm around her shoulders.

 _-"At least it's her shoulder's right?"_ \- I spoke to soon. Now he's holding her by the waist.

-Fucker...you're gonna hear me...-I whisper as I walk towards the cashier beside theirs.

 **NORMAL POV.**

A few hours later, Sakura was studying in the living room as Itachi rested in her thigh. She couldn't concentrate as the images from that morning and of certain raven haired guy appeared in her head. She saw a familiar hoodie and hair at the super market that morning and she just couldn't keep focused. He still made her heart flutter. She loved him and she wasn't aware that he loved her too.

* * *

Here it is guys! Oh god, I sweated while writing this! I ship Itasaku so I wanted to make sure this scene made my own tummy flatter.

What will Sasuke do? Will he confront his brother or will he let this pass? Stay tuned because as soon as I finish the next chapters I'll upload them. Don't forget my 100 views rule, ok?

Keep viewing, following and please review it, ok?

Kagulovestea94.


	14. You are weaker than him

Chapter 14. 

**SASUKE'S POV**.

I sigh as I drive towards the apartment I own with my friends Suigetsu and Juugo. They told me to get some more alcohol and medicine for one of their friends, Kimimaro or something. It's cold since it's winter already. I look for something in my pant's pocket and I find my phone which has a picture of Sakura. I stare at it confused.

-What the?...-I tried to recall when I did this but apparently I did when I was high the other night.

I locked my phone again and kept driving. I wasn't far away anyways. I sigh as I turn to the right and park in front of the small building before grabbing the bags and walking towards the door.

-Hey, Sasuke-kun. How's everything?- the old man asks me.

-Shitty as always, Tazuna-san. - I answer as I lean on his door.

This old man had become one of my friends, I could trust everything on him knowing he wouldn't say a word. He didn't support my drug addiction but talked me out of it sometimes. _He was like a grandfather._

-What happened today, Sasuke-kun? A bad grade? Is that Karin molesting you again?- he asked as he turned his chair towards me.

-Do you remember the pinkette I told you about some weeks ago?- I ask. He scratches his head before opening his eyes.

-Sakura-san?- he asked and I nodded. -What's the problem? Did she find another boy?-

-Yes, Tazuna-san. And that guy it's my brother. Although I'm not sure they're dating I saw them today hugging and holding hands in the super market.- I sigh.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry for saying this but you know very well this was your fault. Not about the uncle thing but the drugs and the way you broke up with her. I'm sure it's not like it seems, Sasuke-kun. Don't worry. I've seen you less drugged these days and it makes me happy.- he said with a smile. He's really like a grandfather.

-You're right, Tazuna-san. I'm thinking of quitting already but...not today.- I smile apologetically.

-I'll be looking forward to the real non-high Sasuke-kun.- he says as he waves while I walk away. I only wave goodbye as I go upstairs.

The rest of the day went as usual, I drank a cup of cocktails as I smoked some cigarettes. _I really smoke less..That's good, I guess..._ I think as I grab the lighter from Juugo's hand and light it up.

-Sasuke-kun...sha'll we smoke some?- the silver haired guy, Suigetsu, says as he shows me his glass pipe loaded..

-Okay...-I sigh as I pass the joint to Juugo and grab the pipe.

A few minutes passed and I already felt high enough to stop doing anything. I just served myself a glass of vodka and sat in my usual chair in front of the window. I looked at the sunset with my glass on hand, _it looks amazing when you're high_. I managed to stop doing crack a few weeks ago and it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do because I just didn't do it for myself but for certain someone I'd love to take back.

-Sasuke-kun...we'll go check on Kimimaro upstairs, ok?- Juugo says as he hands me the already loaded bong. I just wave my hand at them before I hear the door closing.

 _(Flashback)_

-You may call me Master Orochimaru.- it said. I _t? Yep, I didn't know if it was a man or a woman._

-Master my ass...-I dare to say.

-Sasuke-kun! Don't speak to Master like that!- Kabuto says with an angry expression.

-It's okay, Kabuto.- the snake-like man says as he caresses my cheek so soft that it actually hurts.

-Don't touch me, Orochimaru.- I say as I step back.

-You're just like Itachi.- I widen my eyes in surprise.

-you know my brother?-

-Of course I know him, this was him 10 years ago.- he says as he looks at me and licks his lips.

-What?...-I ask dumbfounded.

-Take a seat, Sasuke-kun.- he says as he points towards the chair in front of me. _This fucking python._

-Tell me about Itachi, now.-

-Well, he was in my office like you are right now. He told me about how Madara killed Fugaku. They were having dinner at your uncle's house and they started fighting about the family business.- _As usual, Madara doesn't care about anything else_.

-then?- I ask, eager to know the truth.

-Then Madara took a gun and shot him, it was that simple. But that girl, Mikoto got shot too as she tried to defend your father, which was stupid because she just ended up almost bleeding to death beside her husband with a gunshot in the chest. Like Romeo and Juliet.- he said with a lovely smile which made me want to throw up.

-No...-I already have tears falling down my cheeks.

-Oh, you're crying already? Oh boy, you're even weaker than Itachi. He didn't even move.- he says before laughing. I clench my fists and glare at him. _This mother fucker..._

 **(End of flashback.)**

 **NORMAL POV.**

He lighted the bowl, slowly burning down the leaves as the chamber filled itself with smoke. He opened one of his onyx eyes and closed it again before inhaling the smoke and clearing the chamber. He laid in his back and exhaled softly, a cloud of smoke surrounding him.

-You sure look like Zeus himself went down in his cloud, Sasuke...-a sensual voice says as steps are heard getting closer to him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as her arms wrapped around his neck.

-What do you want, Karin?- he asked as he looked to the sky which was turning dark already.

-Isn't it obvious, Sasuke?...-her hands went all the way down towards his abdomen where she stopped.

-Leave me alone, Karin...I'm not in the mood for your stupid games...-he says as he drinks some vodka from his glass.

 **(Lime alert.)**

-You never are..-she says as she pulls her hands away from his neck. -But...what about this?..-She placed herself in between his legs, rubbing his groin softly.

-I told you I'm not in the mood, Karin...-he says covering his eyes with his palm, frowning.

-Your buddy here doesn't agree with you...does he?- she asks as she rubs softly his boner.

-" _She must be really high..._ "- he sighed as he felt her hands pulling his hard-on out of his boxers.

-C'mon, Sasuke...I've had enough of your bad attitude, let me make you feel better...-she says as she pumps his boner in her hand.

-" _Well...I guess it can't be helped already..."_ \- he thought as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her up and his pants with the other hand. Once they were up he chugged down what was left of vodka in his glass.

-Sasuke? What are you doing?- she asked as she adjusted her glasses with her other hand.

 **(Light lemon ttebayo! Just a quickie tho)**

He dragged her towards his room and threw her in Suigetsu's bed. She felt adrenaline rushing through her veins and fluttering in her tummy. Sasuke ripped off the buttons in her blouse as he attacked her neck, leaving angry hickeys that manages to make her moan in pleasure. Quickly he took off her gray shorts along with her panties without her noticing.

-Oh...Sasuke...-she moaned as she felt his fingers inside her.

-You're fine...Is this what you want?- he asks as he pulls his fingers out of her and licks them.

Y-Yes...Sasuke...please...-she said as she passed him a condom.

-I won't hold on, okay? Don't come crying later...-he said as he pulled down his pants and placed the condom in the tip of his cock, rolling it slowly downwards.

-Use me as you wish...-she said as she opened her legs for him.

Sasuke smirked and turned her on all fours before introducing himself in her, making Karin moan loudly in the pillow. He didn't do it gently, just seconds passed before he started pounding faster inside her, making her groan and curse under her breath. He really was using her.

" _Fuck...she's not at tight as Sakura...wel...she's not her after all...She maybe is with Itachi...that fucker!_ " Those thoughts made him pound even harder into his teammate, making her legs tremble.

-S-sasuke...I'm...close...-she muttered as she gripped the blankets.

-Shut it, I'm cumming...-he said as he pounded a couple of times and let himself go. He felt her walls tighten around him as he rode out his orgasm inside her.

He got up softly and kissed her head almost mandatorily. She giggled as she drifted off to sleep in her friend's bed. Sasuke chuckled and covered her before whispering in her ear.

-Sorry for using you...-he whispered softly as he caressed some of her red hairs spayed across the pillow.

He took off the condom, threw it in the trash and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. As if this would erase my fucking sins, yeah sure...he thought as he felt the cold water making contact with his skin.

* * *

How was this unexpected SasuKarin? I didn't wanted to do a full on lemon but a quickie never hurt nobody right? te-hee.

Stay tuned for another quickie in chapter 15 but this time is going to be ItaSaku. Also includes an Uchiha fight, so...keep viewing, ok?

Keep viewing, and reading, guys! Love ya.

PS: I ended up messing some of the dates in the previous chapters so I apologize, maybe one day I will correct them. Please forgive me ;A;

Kagulovestea94.


	15. I need to get over you

Chapter 15.

 **SAKURA'S POV.**

It's morning already and I'm almost done fixing my clothes. It's been almost a week since Itachi and I kissed. _What the fuck was I thinking? Yup, I remember, he looked just like Sasuke._ I sigh as I tie my now long hair in a ponytail. I grabbed my backpack when suddenly my phone started ringing and I see it's Ino calling me.

-Yo! Ino pig!- I say happily.

-Dekorin, we have to talk! I'm outside of your new house, come down!- she sounds very mad. _Did she find out? Oh fuck._

-Good morning,sun-…-I stopped him before finishing as I ran by his side.

-See you later!- I yell as I run out of the door leaving a confused Itachi with a cup of coffee in his hand.

I get to the front gate and I see Ino inside her new car looking at me like I killed someone. _This is gonna hurt._ I walk towards her and get in the passenger's seat.

-Good morning, Ino...-I say with a weird "don't kill me" smile.

-Good morning, Sakura-san.- her boyfriend's voice stops her.

-Good morning, Sai.- I wave at him, he's in the back finishing a painting.

-Sakura, what's gotten into you? Are you having an affair with Itachi now?- Ino says as she drives off to school.

-Fuck...so, you know?-

-Of couse I know! Hinata told me you were holding hands! This isn't like you, Sakura.- she said angry.

I try to make myself dissappear in her leather seat. _I really fucked it, didn't I?_

-Look, Ino...-

-I know, Sakura! I know you miss that fucking pot head but this isn't right...even if you guys look good together. This isn't you, dekorin...- she says and suddenly her expression turns sad.

-We kissed, Ino, that's all. We are not dating.- I say as I look down to my shoes.

-Are you telling me the truth?- she asked as she looked at me.

-Of course, look. We became kinda close friends and room mates, this only happened once. I swear! I kissed him, I missed that bastard and I kinda got lost in the moment. - I say as tears threaten to fall.

-Don't cry, Sakura.- she had already parked and made some signals to her boyfriend.

-Sakura-san...you should not be with Itachi, you need to be with Sasuke-kun. See you later, gorgeous.- he says with a smile towards me and then to his girlfriend as he leaves the car.

-Dekorin, I know you need to move on but just not with his brother, ok? You won't find him there, even if you "see" him physically in his brother.- she says as she caresses my cheek.

-You're right, Ino...I'm sorry.- I burst into tears on her shoulder.

-Make sure you "break up" with him, ok? He's not Sasuke, he's Itachi. Ok?- she smiles softly.

-I'll do it today, Ino. Thank you. I didn't know what I was thinking.- I say as I wipe off my tears.

-That's my girl!-she says as she hugs me from her seat.

 **SASUKE'S POV.**

 _I'm finally on vacations so the first thing I'm gonna do is..._ I look towards my nighstand and I see the keys from my old apartment. I take them and put my sneakers on before exiting the door.

Some minutes later I'm already opening the door and when I finally open it I find my brother checking some paperwork.

-Sakura, did you forget something?- he says without looking at the door.

-Nice to see you, brother...-I say as I glare at him.

-Sasuke, huh? Come, take a seat- he says as he points to the seat in front of him.

I slam the door shut and sit in the chair. He finally turns his attention to me.

-Is this because of Sakura?- _Shit._

-Yes, get away from her.- I say glaring at him.

-Why?-

-Because she's my...-

-She's not your girlfriend anymore, Sasuke, you left her 6 months ago.- he says as he placed the papers in their folder.

-So, she's yours now?!- I raise my voice as the blood boils in my veins.

-Don't take that wrong, Sasuke. We are not in a relationship, we're just room mates and friends. Like you and that Karin girl.- _Shit. He fucking nows._

-Don't bring her into this, Itachi.- I say as I clench my fists.

-Is she your girlfriend now? If she is then why are you so angry at me?- his calm voice is irritating me.

-Look, let me get this straight, ok? I'm **_NOT_** dating Karin, Itachi, I just fucked her... ** _ONCE_**. And I feel like shit. Why? Because I used that fucking girl for my own carnal desires as I thought she was Sakura. I'm still not over her, brother. I feel like fucking shit every time I think about her because of how things ended up.- I'm yelling now. Not angry at my brother but angry at myself.

-Then let me get things straight too, Sasuke. I'm _**NOT**_ dating Sakura, we kissed **_ONCE._** She kissed me, I didn't kiss her. And I feel like shit too, for doing this to you, my fucking brother. I'm very sorry, Sasuke. What for? For answering her kiss.-

-Then why were you hugging and holding hands in the supermarket on saturday?!-

-She needs someone, Sasuke. I find her beautiful and in other circumstances she would already be my girlfriend, you know? But she's still in love with you! She has cried herself to sleep, she doodles your fucking name on her notes, she even cries in my chest thinking it's you. What does she say? "Don't leave me, Sasuke".- he gets up in front of me.

-I...I didn't know that...-

-How would you? Being high is not gonna help with anything, Sasuke. I fucking know it better than you! I did drugs before you with the same fucking man that you buy from! I know how it feels, Sasuke!-

-Itachi...I...I'm...-I sigh heavily as I lower my head to look at my shoes.

-If you still love her, fight for her, brother. I'm not on your way and I've never been. She doesn't feel anything for me, it's you. Your memory haunts her. She even admitted it after kissing me.- he says and I clench mi fists harder.

-I'm sorry, Itachi. I can't be here, anymore...-I say as I run out of the door into my car.

-FUCK FUCK FUCK!- I scream at the top of my lungs as I turn the engine on and drive off to god knows where.

I can feel my tears rolling down my cheeks like a waterfall. _My precious cherry blossom, I'm getting you back. I don't know how but I will._

 **Sakura's Pov..**

It was afternoon already and I walked inside the apartment. Itachi was nowhere to be seen. I sigh as I take my backpack towards my room. I sit in bed as I take one of the frames that I once gave Sasuke in my hands.

-I need to to this for myself...-I say as I feel the tears pooling in my eyes.

I took the pictures off the frames and placed them in a folder before replacing them with pictures of myself with my friends, Naruto and my family. I cry in silence as I do this.

-I love you...-I whisper as I place the folder along with everything that used to be "ours" including my promise ring in a box.

-Sakura? Are you home?- a familiar voice snaps me out of it.

-I'm coming!- I say as I wipe off my tears and walk towards the door.

-Good afternoon, Sakura.- he says as he waves at me. _Well, this is awkward_.

-I need to talk to you!- we both say in unison.

-Ladies first.- he says as he seats in front of me placing a cup of tea and one with black coffee.

-I can't do this, Itachi, not anymore.- I start. -You're not Sasuke, he's not coming back and I definitely need to move on.-

-I agree with you, Sakura. I'm not my brother but if we met in different situations I would love to be yours.- he says with a sad smile.

-So...room mates, only?- I say with and apologetic smile.

-No, Sakura. I'm going to Japan and then I'll come back to Canada. I don't know when I'll come back. I need to get over you and move on with my business. I'm sorry.- he says and somehow his words manage to pinch my heart.

-I see. It's okay. When will you go?- I ask sadly.

-Tomorrow morning.- he says as he grabs my hand in his. -It's going to be okay, Sakura. Listen to your heart, ok? Don't let anyone bother you, you are a strong woman and you don't need to depend on anyone, not even my brother.- he says with a smile and I can feel the tears rolling down.

-Thank you, Itachi. Take care, ok?- I say with a smile as I wipe off my tears.

-I will, Sakura.- he smiled and lets my hand go. -Be prepared, you'll need to pay everything now.- he says as he goes back to the kitchen from where he pulls a set of suitcases. Already full, I guess.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! I decided to change it a little bit, thank you Guest that left a review to focus me again. Itasaku was taking control but this is not their story. This is why I want you to review, ok? Let me know what you like and what you don't. I've already placed the SasuKarin there. If you guys ask em to remove it then maybe I will. keep reviewing and reading please.

Sasusaku will come back sooner than you imagine *winks*.

Thanks Guest for you review. Sorry I made you mad with these weird turns :)

Kagulovestea94.


	16. Be a man

Chapter 16.

 **NORMAL POV.**

Morning came sooner than expected. Sakura got up early to bid Itachi goodbye. She smiled as she had the whole house to herself now. Without knowing it she spent the rest of the week tidying up and changing the house to her liking.

Itachi had been gone for 10 days and she felt peaceful already. No weird or awkward looked at her forgotten calendar and ripped off the pages until the correct date was displayed. It was December 22nd. She sighed and checked her phone.

-Nothing, huh?- she was about to place her phone back in her pocket when she received a call.

-Mom? Hi!- she said happily as she sat in the living room. - Oh...-her smile vanished. -I guess I'll see you in February then. Take care, Love you.- she said before hanging up.

-Great...Naruto is spending Christmas with his and Hinata's family. Ino and Sai, Neji and Ten Ten will join Naruto and Hinata. Seems like it's going to be me, myself and I.- She says as she lets herself fall backwards in the couch.

 **NARUTO'S POV.**

-Hinata! A little bit to the left.- I say with a smile as I hold my girlfriend in my shoulders.

-There, Naruto-kun?- she asks as she fixes the star on top of the tree.

-That's perfect, Hinata!- I say as I lean over and let her step in the couch, getting down from my shoulders.

-T-Thank you, N-naruto-kun.- she says as she blushes. _She's so cute_.

I walk towards the couch and sit beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders making her lean her head on it. I smile softly as I remember a childhood memory.

 **(Flashback)**

-Noo, stupid Sasuke! To the right!- I say as I balance the other guy in my shoulders while I'm on a stool.

-Do it youself then, stupid Naruto!- he answers. _This guy ttebayo!_

He gets down and I get up in his shoulders, carefully placing the star right in the middle.

-You see?- I say proud of myself. I did good.

-Idiot, you didn't hold me like this, you were over there!- he said as he pointed to the left.

-Whatever!- I say as I get down from his shoulders and sit in the floor.

-Are you fighting again, boys?- my father asks as he wiped his hands in his apron.

-It was stupid Sasuke, dad!- I say crossing my arms in front of my chest.

-Naruto...are you fighting Sasuke-kun again?- I hear a feminine voice and suddenly I see my mother peaking from the kitchen, her head sticking weirdly in nine directions.

-N-No, mommy!- _She's really scary when she is angry_.

-That's how it should be ttebane!- she says as her hair settles down and sits behind me and Sasuke.

She pats my hair with one hand and Sasuke's with the other. We both blush at the motherly gesture.

-eeh? Kushina-san, don't try to take my cute boy away from me!- another feminine voice says as she sits behind Sasuke.

-Mikoto-san! I wasn't!- Mommy blushes instantly as she smiles.

-it's okay, mom. I love you more!- Sasuke says with a smile as he hugs his mother. _He sure has feelings._

 **(End of flashback)**

Both of our mothers laugh as they hug us in their arms. _That was our first Christmas together, Sasuke and I._ I smile at the bittersweet memory and kiss my girlfriend's forehead.

-Naruto-kun. How do you think Sakura-chan is? - She snaps me out of my thoughts with her gentle voice.

-I don't know, Hinata-chan. I heard Itachi went back to Japan and she doesn't know when he's coming back. Apparently he left without telling Sasuke too...-I say.

-Hmm...her parents are travelling too. I tried to invite her but she refused the invitation.- she explained softly with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

-I see.- I sigh with sadness as I think of how much she hated being alone around this time.

 **NORMAL POV.**

Sakura walked out of the door wearing a brown coat with jeans and a woollen baby blue sweater on along with her ugg boots. She decided to go out Christmas shopping. She walked inside the bus and sat beside the window. She looked out of it and she saw some couples walking together while holding hands. She sighed.

Little she knew that beside the bus there was a black car. It was Sasuke and apparently he was going the same way. He stopped in a red light and looked around lazily until the well-known pink hair caught his attention. There she was, his precious cherry blossom.

The green light snapped him out of his trance and he continued his drive towards the super market. He grabbed a little basket and got inside. He walked lazily with the basket in his arm looking a the Christmas decoration items such as reindeers, santa's, etc.

-This is so boring.- he heard someone say beside him.

-I know, right?- he answered lazily before recognizing the voice.

-S-Sasuke?...-her voice was like angels singing in his ears.

-Sakura...w-what a coincidence...-he said as he scratched his nape nervously.

-I think so. Christmas shopping?- she asked calmly.

-umm...yeah..-he already had unconsciously placed two bottles of white wine in his basket.

-I see. Well, have a good day and a merry Christmas.- she said before nodding and walking away.

-S-Sakura!- he said as he held her arm looked scared at him.

-S-Sorry...-he said as he let her go. -I didn't mean to scare you.-

-It's okay...it's just that...a lot has happened.- she said as she looked at her boots. -But I guess people don't change, right?- she said referring to his bottles of wine.

-This?- he pointed towards the bottles. -Sakura, I...I would like to talk to you.- he said before sighing.

-You don't need to explain, Sasuke...not anymore- she said with a sad smile.

-Of course I need to, Sakura. Please, let us speak.- he said as he looked for her eyes.

-Sasuke...-she sighed before looking up. Onyx meeting jade.- Fine, we'll talk.-

-When are you free?- he asked hiding his smile with a cough.

-The day after tomorrow is okay?- she asked shyly as she looked down again.

-Sure, I'l see you at the apartment, ok?- he already knew why she picked that date. She was going to be alone if he didn't accept.

-Okay, Sasuke. See you, then.- she said with a little smile before walking away as fast as she could.

" _Was I too eager? Shit._ " He thought to himself as he walked towards the alcohol aisle.

-No...I don't need you...not anymore- he whispered as he moved on towards the cashier.

He didn't know that certain pinkette was watching from a far with a smile. " _I knew you could do it. CHA!_ " she thought as she went back to picking her Christmas decorations.

 **NORMAL POV.**

Sasuke arrived to his apartment and sat in the couch with a smile, a smile he couldn't remember but that he could do. He covered his face with his hand and chuckled softly. He was happy now that he had a chance of clearing the air with Sakura.

-uh? What's gotten into him?- Suigetsu asked Juugo as they closed the door.

-I don't know...he's...smiling...-Juugo said as he scratched his head.

-Oy, Sasuke! Why are you so happy?- the silver haired asked.

This made Sasuke freeze in place and he barely had time to glare at him.

-No no no, don't try to glare at us. We already saw you smiling like a girl.- he says as he defends himself by showing his palms.

Sasuke sighs and makes them signs to come and seat with him. They agree confused and sit in front of him, paying attention.

-Listen, I'm going to stop doing this...-he says as he sighs.

-what? This?- Suigetsu says as he shows him a bag with pot.

-yep, this, that.- he points at the alcohol cabinet.- and that.- he says softly.

-Why, man? You hate us that much?- Juugo says with a sad expression.

-No, guys. You're kind of my friends, you're my team mates. But I need to do this for myself...-

-Well, I guess it's okay then.- Suigetsu says as he sighs.

-What about Karin? Remember you kissed her?- Juugo asked.

-I'm not interested in her...-Sasuke says softly.

-Then you're doing this for another girl?- Juugo asks once more.

-To be honest...yes. It's the girl I broke up with before meeting you guys.- he says as he sighs and grabs a glass of water from the table.

-Oh...then just be happy, ok?- Juugo says with a smile.

-Sasuke...- a feminine voice says from the back.

-" _Fuck_ ".- Sasuke sighed loudly.

-Is that true? Then why did you kiss me?- she said as she got closer to him.

-Karin, I was high.I'm sorry but you're not my type.-

-Well, at least you're honest, Sasuke.- she says as she adjusts her glasses.

-I'm sorry, Karin.- he says as he gets up and starts walking towards his room.

-Wait..-she grabs his arm.- You better do things right with that girl, ok? Be a man.- she says softly as she lets him go.

* * *

Sasusaku is coming BAAAAAAAAACK! I'm sorry about the Sasukarin, some of you didn't like it. Later when I have more time I'll correct the scene from light lemon to just a kiss, ok? Hope you liked, it.

We're already in 1,700 views! Thank you guys 3. I know chapter 18 should be up but I'm not that free anymore since I have to turn in my papers for University and stuff. But as soon as I write a new one I'll upload it, ok?

Kagulovestea94.


	17. The first day of snow

Chapter 17.

 **NORMAL POV.**

-Is everything ready, Naruto-kun?- Hinata asked as she placed a food bowl in the table.

-Yep, Hinata. I already called everyone for dinner.- the blonde said as he opened the door that led everyone into the dining room.

They smiled and Naruto pecked her forehead, making her cheeks turn pink before red. A few minutes passed and they could see the Hyuga family entering the room and placing their gifts under the tree.

They saluted everyone and had dinner together. A few minutes later everyone was dispersed all over the living room chatting happily. Suddenly white particles started covering the frames of the windows.

-Look, Hinata! It's snowing!- the youngest from the Hyuga clan said as she pulled her sister towards the window.

-It's beautiful, isn't it, Hanabi?- her older sister said as she hugged her.

Suddenly the door busted open and an agitated Neji and Ten Ten came running in the room. Everyone looked at them confused.

-I-I-It's freezing outside!- Ten Ten yelled as she shivered.

-I told you we should have worn our new jackets- Neji said as he rubbed his upper arms warming himself.

-Neji, Ten Ten!- Hinata said as she ran towards her room to get some clothes with her sister behind.

Hanabi handed the couple a pair of cozy blankets and sat them in the couch. They thanked her and she offered to help them get out of their duty clothes, which they let her do. She carefully removed their vests and guns from their belts and tucked them in the blankets while Hinata warmed their food.

Naruto was talking with Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga, Hinata and Neji's parents, about business. They had already accepted the blonde in their family and as Hinata's boyfriend, which made the couple and rest of the family really happy.

-It's time to open the presents!- Hanabi said happily as she pointed towards the clock.

Everyone sat in the living room and started exchanging the presents. Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga exchanged their presents first, followed by the rest of the family.

-Now, Naruto-kun, it's your turn.- Natsu, Hianabi's tutor, said.

-Okay, let's give this present to...-he said as he thought, making everyone impacient.- Hanabi-chan!- he said with a smile as he gave the youngest her present.

-Woah! For me?- she said excited as she opened the little box which revealed a cellphone charm. -Thank you, Naruto-niichan!- she said as she hugged the blonde.

-Next, Ten Ten-san.- Natsu said.

-Okay, this year I've got a present for...-she said as she walked towards Naruto. -silly Naruto.- she said with a smile as she gave him the present.

-Me?- he asked as he opened a simple envelopment. His lips curled into a smile as he read what was inside. -You got me...20 ramen coupons?! From Ichiraku?! Ten Ten, thank you 'ttebayo!- he hugged the girl with buns happily.

-Last but not least, Neji-sama.- Natsu said, folding the list by the middle.

-This one is for Hinata..-he said as he walked towards his cousin and hugged her before giving her the present.

-Thank you, Neji.- she said with a tiny smile as she opened the box revealing a knitted blanket with "Hyuga" embroidered in one of the sides. She smiled and hugged him once more.

After all, Christmas was the time to give and receive love. The rest of their friends were enjoying their Christmas Eve with their loved ones but they didn't know who their pink haired girl friend was with.

 **SAKURA'S POV.**

I stare at my outfit for that night. I was a red velvet party dress I had bought a couple weeks ago and I was wearing it with black high heels. I had my pink hair tied in a half up do and I was wearing light make up, just enough to enhance my natural features.I walked towards the kitchen and checked the oven for the dinner.

-It's almost ready...and it's almost time. What was I thinking?- I said as I drank a bit of the white wine I had in my glass.

I looked at my wrist watch and it was already 10pm, Sasuke would arrive in every second now. _I'm so nervous, scared and scarred._ I waved softly the wine in my glass as I thought and without knowing tears were already threatening to fall. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts with the sound of the doorbell.

-Coming!- I said as I wiped my tears off quickly and walked fast towards the door.

I opened the door and there he was. The greek god himself in front of me with a bouquet of flowers which once Ino explained me meant "I'm sorry and I'm longing for you".

-Good night, Sakura. Y-You look gorgeous.- his voice echoed through my brain, making every cell respond to it. Making me want to be in his arms and never let him go.

-Sakura?- he waved his hand in front of me. I had been looking at him this whole time and he had a subtle pink tone in his cheeks.

-G-Good night, Sasuke...come in..-I said as I let him in.

 _Sakura, keep yourself together! But...how? SHANNAROOOOO!_

We had dinner hardly exchanging words, we just talked about school but mainly me. How I've been and that stuff. _I want to know about you, why did you leave?_ I had a knot in my throat and it hurt. _It hurt like hell._

He helped me put the left overs in my fridge and we sat back in the table holding our glasses of wine. We didn't dare to look at each other, we didn't dare to say a word or at least I didn't. I was anxious to say something, I wanted him to explain everything to me but of course I wasn't the one that needed to speak first.

-Sakura...I...-he started. I clenched my fingers around the glass. - I...-his bangs covered his eyes and he clenched his hand around the glass.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, guys! You know, school is almost starting here in my country and I've got papers to turn in and stuff like that.

This might be one of the hardest and most awkward chapters I've ever done. It's july and I was trying to write a Christmas chapter? heh, not happening(?)

Hope you liked it and stay tined for the next chapter..."Explanation".

Kagulovestea94.


	18. Explanation

Chapter 18.

 **SAKURA'S POV.**

I bit my lip, eager to know what he was going to say. His grip tightened and I'm sure the glass would break if he gripped it a tiny bit more.

-I...am going to explain everything...- his voice trembled. I was scared.

-Listen to me, okay?- he pleaded almost before chugging the whole glass of white wine.

-I'm all ears..-was all I could say.

He sighed and this time he let me see his eyes. They showed me his pain, how much he had been hurting and how much he needed me. They made me tear up.

-My Father died almost 11 years ago, Sakura. He was murdered by my Uncle Madara, the one who also tried to kill my mother...-he started and I could see his fist clenching.

I placed my hand on top of him, making his grip relax just by touching it. I nodded. _It's okay, Sasuke._ He nodded back.

-I just couldn't handle it, Sakura. I went on a drug and alcohol rampage, I thought of killing myself, killing my brother and my uncle.- his voice started trembling along with his hands. I rubbed his knuckles softly.

-I'm so sorry for hurting you, Sakura. You didn't deserve it, you've been the best girlfriend I've ever had and I feel like shit.- he looked at my hand before I could see tears falling in the table.

-He didn't deserve it, Sasuke.- I said as I caressed his arm softly.

Without knowing it I got up and walked towards him. He looked at me with tears streaming down his cheeks and I held him tight against my chest. I wasn't very busty and he could lay the for as long as he wanted.

-He...he didn't. It was all because of the stupid family business.- his arms hugged my waist softly as he buried his face in my chest, crying it all out.

-It's okay, Sasuke. I'm here...I've always been.- I tangled my fingers in his hair and caressed him.

 _This man. I've never seen him crumbled in front of me like this. This scarred man was the one. The one I've and will always love. I love him I love him._ God knows how long we've been like this but he stopped crying a moment ago, his shoulders relaxed and he pushes me away softly and I let him go. He stands in front of me and our eyes meet.

-Don't say anything. I forgive you, Sasuke.- I say with a small smile as I open my arms.

He doesn't say anything and wraps his strong arms around my neck, he embraces me and I can feel his breathing in my neck. I sigh softly and wrap my arms in his back, leaning my face in his chest and I can hear his heartbeat. His heart beats fast and as I turn my head to the side I can see his lips. Those beautiful lips I've been wanting to kiss.

-I love you.- it was barely a whisper and they it was barely a second before I felt his soft lips pressing against mine.

I tensed a bit and my eyes widened in surprise, I started kissing him back slowly, closing my eyes and enjoying the moment. He asked for entrance which I conceeded letting his tongue meet mine after all this time, it felt good. I felt at ease, _this was my home_. But it wasn't going to be this simple... _Beware, Uchiha Sasuke._

-Sasuke...stop...-I pushed him away gently after I broke the kiss. Our eyes met and our bodies burned with desire.

-I'm sorry...-he said as he let me go and scratched his nape. He was blushing.

-What do you want with me?- I asked as I rested one of my hands in my hips. _This time it wasn't going to be easy, hell no!_

-I..I want you back, Sakura.- he confessed as he looked into my eyes.

-Well, be prepared. It's not gonna be easy on you, Uchiha Sasuke.- I said as I smiled proudly.

-Lady Sakura, I'll do whatever it takes for you to be mine again.- he says and makes a small reverence.

I giggle and walk towards the livingroom and notice a pink box in the couch. My eyes glow. _He bought me something. SHANNAROOO!_

 **SASUKE'S POV**.

 _I kissed her! Sasuke what the fuck were you thinking?! But she answered so that was good, right?...Fuck._ I scratch my nape and I confess to her. I can feel the heat leaving my cheeks.

 _She drives me crazy._ I sigh and smile a little as I see her walking towards the living room, she already saw the present. She turns around and looks at me with a shine in her eyes, the one you should be able to see in a little girl.

-Sasuke..you?- she says as she turns towards me. She is now sitting in the couch, holding the pink box in her lap.

-I didn't know what to get you so...-I blush again and take a seat beside her. I look like a girl.

She opens it quickly and she squeals a little bit. I chuckle and her eyes shine as she takes out the stuffed bunny I got her. It's light pink and it's really squishy and fluffy... _heh, the fuck I know. Girls like those,right?_

-What is this?- she takes out a black box and I take it from her hands.

-This one...I was going to give it to you before we broke up...this was your Christmas present for last year, Sakura- I smile softly as I open the box so she could see it.

It was a Swarovski crystal necklace that truly hurt my bank account but she really was more than worth it. Her eyes sparkled even more than the crystal itself. Beautiful sparkling jade orbs which suddenly turned away from the necklace.

-What's wrong?- I asked, closing the box.

-I didn't get you anything...-she whispers as she bites her lip.

-Actually...you can give me something as a gift...-I smirk to myself as I signal her to come closer.

Her cheeks turn red and her eyes widen in surprise as I chuckle softly. She nods softly and I caress her medium length hair, bringing her closer to me so I can peck her forehead. This one had to be the best present ever.

* * *

Hope you liked the reconciliation,guys! I know it's not as long as we expected but...I hope you like it! Keep reading and viewing, ok?

Love you lots!

Ps. I have some more fanfics in mind 7u7.

Kagulovestea94.


	19. That's my boy

Chapter 19.

 **NORMAL POV.**

- _I want to sleep with you, Sakura. No sex. Just us sleeping_.- Those words resonated in her sleepy head. They suddenly were cuddling in the couch watching the snow fall down. Sasuke had a sleepy Sakura resting in his chest with her pink blanket covering both of them. They had spent the rest of the night talking about their lives and about dogs, apparently Sakura wanted one.

-Aren't you tired?- Sasuke said as the silence was getting awkward. -Sakura?- he moved her shoulder softly. She was asleep already.

He sighed with a smile in his lips and carefully carried her bridal style in his arms towards her room, the master suite. He placed her in the bed and once he turned off the living room lights he came back.

-Sakura, can I change your clothes?- he asked softly as he shook her, waking the pinkette up.

-umm? Yeah, why not?- she said more asleep than awake.

-Well, don't punch me later, ok?- he laughed a little as he took one of her over sized t-shirts from her drawer.

He carefully removed the velvet dress from her body, leaving her with her black underwear. He blushed and took off her bra as quickly as he could and put the t-shirt on. She relaxed a bit and got comfortable in bed.

-You're a sleepy head, Sakura...-he said softly as he placed the covers on top of her before leaving the room.

He walked in his own room and noticed everything was as he left it, the only difference was that it was really clean. Sakura cleaned it every two weeks along with the whole house. He smiled sadly as he walked to his closet and took out a shirt and a pair of shorts. He dressed himself with his pajamas and walked back to Sakura's room.

-n-no...Sasuke...don't go...-she whispered softly as she shivered. She was having a nightmare because she took her covers off.

-I'm not going anywhere, princess...-he turned off the lights and walked towards the other side of the bed.

-Promise?...-she whispered as she kicked the covers.

-Promise, baby. I'm not letting you go again.- he whispered in her ear as he laid beside her, placing the girl in his chest.

Morning came sooner than expected and Sakura was the one that woke up first, she turned around when she noticed someone in bed with her and that certain someone made her relax. She smiled softly as she sat up looking at the guy sleeping beside her. Sasuke was spooning her and now that she was up his arm laid stretched across the bed, his long bangs covering a bit of his face. He breathed softly and Sakura chuckled silently as she caressed his cheek, to which he reacted by rubbing his cheek softly against her palm. She moved his dark locks away from his face and kissed his forehead softly before getting up and walking silently towards the kitchen.

She prepared herself a cup of tea and turned on the coffee machine because the black-haired like it in the morning. She sat in the couch, looking at the window where she could see part of the city, as she drank her tea remembering the events that woke her up in the middle of the night.

 **(Flashback).**

It was dark and about four in the morning when a groan woke the pink-haired girl up, she rubbed her eyes and lifted her face from her ex-soon-to-be boyfriend's chest. He was breathing heavily and his heart pounded hard in his chest. She sat up and shook his shoulder a bit.

-Sasuke? Are you okay?- she asked.

-Itachi...no...father...-his breathing pace increased as he turned his head to the side roughly.

-Sasuke...-she caressed his cheek softly.

-don't pull the trigger...no...please...-he pleaded and silent tears rolled off his closed eyes, dampening his long lashes.

-Sasu-…-

-NO!- Sasuke yelled as he got up, a thin layer of sweat covering his face, tears rolling down his cheeks and his chest rising and falling quickly.

-Sasuke! It's okay, there's no one here. It was just a nightmare...-she said, cupping his face in her hands, looking at him straight in the eye.

-S-Sakura...are you leaving again?- he asked, shaking in fear.

-No, silly. I'm not going anywhere unless you make me again.- she said with a warm smile.

-Don't ever leave me again, please. I'm begging you...-he sobbed as he rested his face in one of her palms, letting his tears fall uncontrolled down his cheeks.

-I'm not, darling, now come here. Let's go back to sleep, you're safe with me.- she said as she laid him back in the bed.

-Thank you, Sakura.- he sobbed before wiping the tears from his eyes.

-Don't thank me, Sasuke. I'll always be here.- she kissed his cheek and then his lips softly.

After a few minutes Sasuke fall asleep back again with traces of tears in his cheeks. Sakura sighed and tucked him in before laying back with him.

 **(End of flashback)**

She smiled as she looked down to her half empty cup before sighing. Suddenly footsteps were heard making her turn around to see Sasuke walking lazily towards her, rubbing his eyes.

-Good morning, sleepy prince. You okay?- she said as she opened her arms welcoming him in them.

-Yeah, thanks for earlier. I've been having these nightmares for months...-he sighed as he hugged her.

-I'll make sure you don't get them again, darling.- she said with a smile before kissing his lips softly.

He answered the kiss, tangling his fingers in her pink locks as he puled her closer, deepening the kiss until Sakura pulled away.

-I'm sorry, princess..-he said with a blush in his face.

-What are we going to be, Sasuke?- she asked as her gaze fell.

-I want to be with you, Sakura. I want us back.-he said as he looked at the girl.

-Well, you better need to start working on your rehab and therapy, Sasuke. I know some people that can really help you.- she said with a sweet smile.

-okay...i'll do it. I need it, I guess...-he sighed and smiled softly.

-That's my boy.- she said before hugging him again.

-...friend...-he said with a smile before chuckling together.

 **NARUTO'S POV.**

I sigh as I eat some of the plate of cereal Hanabi gave me, it was really good actually. _I need to buy this one, this girl knows what's good_. It was Christmas and everyone was eating breakfast at the table but there was something else in my mind.

-Naruto-kun, are you okay?- my girlfriend asks me as she puts down her spoon to place her hand in my shoulder.

-Yeah, Hinata...but...I'm worried about Sakura, ya'know?- I sigh as I look at her, worry invading my eyes.

-I'm sure she's okay, Naruto-kun...-she smiled softly before taking her phone, looking for something and then she put it in front of my face. _I can't believe it._

-That's...the Teme?!- I say a bit too loud.- Excuse us,please.- I apologize with a bow before walking towards the patio with Hinata behind me.

I can't believe what I'm seeing. It's a picture of Sakura's food and I can clearly see a pair of black trousers and a male hand I know too well in the other side of the picture. I look at Hinata who's smiling.

-She posted it a few minutes ago, Naruto-kun. I think they're getting back together.- she said with a shy smile as she played with the hem of her shirt.

-I need to talk to him, Hinata. He can't be playing with Sakura anymore.- I say as I clench my fists, suddenly I relax as I feel her warm hand holding my now unclenched palm.

-You can do that tomorrow, Naruto-kun. You don't want to make her have an unhappy Christmas, do you?- _damn, she really knows how to persuade me._

-Okay, Okay.- I sigh before I pull her into an embrace. _She's so beautiful and I'm a lucky bastard 'ttebayo!_

 **SASUKE'S POV.**

I'm watching some t.v with Sakura, a weird Christmas movie that's actually funny. She's on top of me, laying in my chest. I seriously don't know how she's comfortable, I actually am but that's because she's not heavy at all. I caress her soft pink locks, taking one in between my fingers and rolling it softly. I remember all the times I had to roll a joint or a blunt with Suigetsu and I chuckle at the memory. _I always failed miserably._

-If you keep playing with my hair I'll fall asleep again, Sasuke.- she says with a sleepy tone making me let go of her hair.

-Sorry, princess.- I say before grinning. _She's so beautiful and I'm such an asshole._

Suddenly we turn out attention towards my phone that beeped like four times, _four freaking texts_. Sakura grabs it from the table and hands it to me, turning all of her attention towards me. I can almost hear her asking " _who's it?_ ". I open the texts, there were two from Suigetsu and two from a fucking snake.

-It's a friend of mine, Sakura. We lived together all this time, his name is Suigetsu. He's asking me about a rehab center.- I say as I read the text from the white-haired guy.

-umm...I know a few good ones, I'll send them to you later so you can forward them to him.- she says with a grin as her eyes stop burning with curiosity.

-The other two are from the leader. of the drug dealers.- I sigh and I can feel her tensing on top of my body.

-What does he want?- I can hear annoyance in her soft voice.

-The usual, sell me something buutt...-I say as I write something, I can feel her shivering in fear on top of me.

-But?- she asks scared, this makes me caress her cheek before showing her the text.

" _I don't need you. Not anymore. I don't owe you any money so, bye._ "

I can see a wide smile forming slowly in her pinky pouty lips before she chuckles and hugs me. I laugh softly as I hug her back, turning her around so she's now below me. She blushes but manages to look into my eyes, embarrassed. Her hair was no longer as long as when I left her, this time it was a medium length cut...something called a long bob or something like that.

Her eyes met up to mine, her eyes were a beautiful jade colour that was really rare. She had long and slightly curled lashes. She furrowed her eyebrows before giggling. I smiled and kissed her forehead hard, leaving a small reddish mark.

-Hey! Sasuke!- she says as she rubs her forehead slowly making he laugh.

-Sorry, sorry.- I say as I stop laughing slowly.

-C'mere.- she says before pulling me down to her chest forcefully. _Damn, this woman is strong as fuck. Was she always this strong?_

-How was it?- she suddenly asks, tangling her fingers in my hair.

-What?- I ask as I make myself comfortable in her arms and body.

-You know...doing drugs.- her voice sounds serious. I sigh.

-It was...weird. You suddenly felt really...stupid and funny. That's how I felt when the high started to kick in.- I explain.- Then I could finally forget what happened, finding out about my father and leaving you. Being sober would just make me live again those situations, I hated it. I focused in how the sun would set behind the buildings which moved in small waves, optical illusions though. That's what I did when I was high, look into the sunset as I smoked from a bong.- I continued.

-The thing that looks like it came out of a chemistry set?- she asks and her question makes me chuckle.

-yeah, that one.- I say before kissing her shoulder.

-Well, you better not do it again, heard me? Otherwise I'll leave you for sure.- her voice broke at the end of the sentence making me look at her teary eyes.

-Don't cry, princess. I promise I'll never do it again.- I say as I rest my forehead on top of hers.

She just nods before hugging me, I can feel her tears wetting my shirt slowly. I _feel like and asshole, like a fuck-up. I want this girl, I love her. I'll always do and I need to do my best in order to keep her by my side. I love you, Sakura._

* * *

FINALLY! FI-NA-LLY! Sorry guys, Uni has me going crazy. I start classes in two frigging days and I don't know shit ;A; Pray for my stupid sould, ok?

Did you like this one? write something for me, please ;A; Or you wan keep reading, faving and following, ok? Hope you guys keep doing well.

Ps. I have a few fanfics in transit. I'll be finishing this one before September and then I'll work on a Kakashi x Sakura, Narusaku and maaaaaybe a SasuNaru. I don't know yet about the last one but don't worry.

Love you, guys 3

Kagulovestea94.


	20. Welcome back

Chapter 20.

 **NORMAL POV.**

It was already 26 of December just past 9am and a blonde guy with blonde eyes was ringing the Uchiha-Haruno apartment. Behind him was a girl with long blue-ish hair and pearly eyes, she was holding her boyfriend's arms as he rang quicker.

-N-Naruto-kun, stop! Maybe they are asleep!- the girl said as she tried to stop the guy.

-He has to hear me, Hinata! I'm not letting this bastard do whatever he wants with Sakura.- the blonde said and shortly after the last ring the door opened.

-STOP RINGING LIKE THAT, MORON! I'VE ALREADY HEARD YOU!- he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. Sakura had hit him with a pan.

-S-Sakura-chan, N-Naruto-kun!- Hinata yelled as she caught her boyfriend in her arms.

-Good Morning, Hinata!- Sakura said nervously laughing.- Come inside- she said as she grabbed her blonde almost passed out friend by his jacket and dragged him inside the apartment.

-Good Morning, Hinata.- a masculine voice said before the tall raven-haired guy came out of the kitchen.

-S-Sasuke-kun! You're here!- she said surprised.

-Yeah, I've been here the past two days...-he said with a soft smile as he patted her shoulder.

-EEEHHH?!- Naruto reacted and soon was holding Sasuke by the collar of his turtle neck.

-What are you doing, dobe?- he asked serious.

-No, Sasuke! What the fuck are you doing?- Naruto said furious.

-I'm about to have breakfast, want some?-

-heh, you can joke right now? Seriously?- Naruto let go of his turtle neck.

-Listen, dobe, if you're here to talk then I'm all ears.- Sasuke said before sighing.

-Yeah, that's why I'm here, Teme! Now come!- after this Naruto dragged Sasuke towards his room.

-Be right back, Hinata!- Naruto said with a smile as he dragged the guy.

-I'll be back, Sakura.- Sasuke said before being pushed inside the room.

-I guess they're going to be there for quite some time, want something to drink or eat, Hinata?- Sakura asked with a smile in her lips.

-Cereal would be fine, Sakura-chan.- Hinata said as she helped her friend get the bowls and milk form the fridge.

They sat in the table and served themselves. They started talking about how Hinata's Christmas was with her family, Naruto, Neji and Ten Ten. She loved to hear Hinata's stories, she narrated them really good, with the right emotions. Sakura didn't know why she left her idea of studying Literature, maybe her family asked her to do so since she's going to succeed her Father and Uncle.

-Sakura-san, how was your Christmas? Sasuke-kun said he has been here for the past two days.- Hinata asked before taking a spoon full of her cereal bowl.

-Not gonna lie, Hinata, it was better than I imagined.- Sakura said with a little smile as she traced circles with her spoon in the milk.

-C'mon, tell me!- the shy girl said as a tiny blush appeared in her cheeks.

-Well, Sasuke came and we had dinner, nothing special really. We almost didn't talk and I was almost giving up on him but...then he explained everything to me, Hinata. I saw him so...vulnerable and pure.- Sakura felt a knot in her throat.-I felt...love. I felt as if we were really meant to be.-

-Why?- Hinata asked, cupping her face with her hands as her elbows rested in the table.

-Because he poured his heart to me, Hinata...It made me realize that stupid man was the one. I can't put it into words that easy, you know?-

-I kinda know how that feels, Sakura-chan.- Hinata said giving her friend the sweetest smile.

-That's why you're my best friend.- Sakura said with a smile as she patted Hinata's hand.

They giggled together but Naruto's voice interrupted them. They couldn't tell what he was yelling but they decided jut to ignore it. The blonde Uzumaki had his outbursts all the time.

Sasuke sat in the bed with Naruto resting against the door in front of him, rubbing his temples and the spot where Sakura's pan hit him. The blonde sighed loudly a couple of times before clearing his throat.

-Sasuke, why did you come back?- he started.

-Because I want Sakura back.-

-Why did you left in first place?- the blonde asked.

-I left because I felt the world crumbling around me, Naruto, I didn't want to pull both of you into this shit.- Sasuke said.

-Sasuke, I'm your best friend! You could have come and talk to me!- Naruto yelled.

-As if it was that easy, moron!- Sasuke yelled back.

-What happened, Sasuke? I want the whole truth and you won't get out of this fucking room if you don't tell me.-

-Okay, Naruto.- Sasuke sighed loudly. -Remember the day we met in the street? We were both in our cars.-

-Oh, yeah, I yelled if you wanted to come and eat ramen but you drove off.- Naruto said as he scratched his nape.

-Yeah, I was on my way to Madara's office, my fucking Uncle. In that bastard's office I learned who killed my father...-

-N-no way...he?- Naruto gasped.

-Yes, Naruto. Itachi knew the whole truth but he never told me to protect me, I just understood why he did it. Long story short, Madara killed my father and he hurt my mother, Naruto, he shot her too but thank god she's still alive. Then, he threatened to kill us both, Itachi and I. He said he...-his voice broke.- he would kill my father twice.-

-S-sasuke...you...that's why you left?- Naruto asked a she could see his best friend's tears rolling down and falling into his hands.

-It was just too much for me, Naruto. I didn't want you and Sakura inside the same hell hole I was. I'm sorry for not trusting you, for treating you how I did.- Sasuke sobbed softly.

-Teme...why drugs?- Naruto asked with sadness in his eyes.

-Because I wanted to die, Naruto. I tried to overdose myself countless times but I would end up passing out and waking up the next morning...alive.- he confessed as he trembled.

-You tried to forget it? With drugs?- Naruto asked, understanding everything his friend went trough.

-exactly, then I hurt a girl. I wouldn't call it rape but we were both high, I thought it was Sakura and I fucked her. I swear I felt like shit.-

-TEME! Does sakura know about this!?- Naruto yelled with his eyes wide open.

-NO! Shh, please. I do know she kissed Itachi but this time she'll kill me for sure. Please, Naruto.- Sasuke stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

-Teme, do you really want her back? I mean, she seems happy but...-

-I already talked with her, Naruto. We both want us back.- Sasuke said.

-Under which conditions? I know Sakura very well.- Naruto asked with a silly smile.

-Therapy and Rehab.- Sasuke said with a silly smile too.

-Well, Teme, you better get her back. But listen to me carefully, ok?- Naruto motioned Sasuke to come closer which he did.

-HURT HER AGAIN AND YOU'LL DIE ''TTEBAYO!- He literally yelled in his friend's ear.

-OY, NARUTO, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!- Sasuke yelled back before tackling the blonde to the ground.

-WELCOME BACK, STUPID SASUKE!- Naruto yelled back with a wide smile in his face as he hugged his friend.

-You're so gay, Naruto...-Sasuke said before laughing whole-heartedly.

They laughed together before walking out of the room, meeting their girlfriends that turned around to see them smiling. Sakura stood up and walked towards Sasuke, hugging him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back while Naruto and Hinata looked at them with smiles in their faces.

-I guess Sasusaku is back, right, Hinata?- Naruto said as he rested his head on top of his gilfriend's.

-hmm, Naruto-kun.- she nodded with a smile.

A few weeks passed and Sasuke was walking in the aisles of the Hospital where Sakura did Social Service. He just got out from his therapy and was looking for Sakura when he bumped into one of his team mates.

-Sasuke! What are you doing here?- Suigetsu asked with a smirk.

-Nothin' just getting out of therapy, you?- Sasuke asked.

-I just got out of therapy too.- the white-haired smiled. -Now I'm going to get Juugo and Karin. They're in one of their group therapy sessions.-

-I see, how are they doing?- Sasuke asked with a grin.

-We're pretty good, actually.- the red haired said as she adjusted her glasses.

-Hi, Sasuke.- Juugo said with a smile as he walked beside Karin.

-It's good to see you guys.- Sasuke said with a little smile in his face.

-I see you're doing well too, Sasuke. I'm glad.- Karin said with a smile.

-Sorry for everything, Karin.- he apologized before stretching his hand for her. -Friends?-

-Well...-Karin said with a bright red tint across her cheeks.

-Sasuke!- a feminine voice called from one of the halls. It was a pink haired girl with a doctor's uniform.

-Is that your nurse?- Juugo asked.

-She's my girlfriend actually.- Sasuke said with a smile none of the three had seen before.

-How was everything?- she asked as Sasuke grabbed her by the waist.

-It was great, Kurenai is such a good help.-he said with a silly smile.- By the way, guys this is Sakura, my girlfriend. Sakura, this one's Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin.-

-nice to meet you, guys.- she said with a sweet smile.

-Wow, so Sasuke can smile. How do you do that?- Suigetsu asked making Sakura giggle.

-So...Karin?- Sasuke asked, stretching his hand again.

-Yeah, friends. You sure did man-up, right?- she said with a smile before shaking his hand.

-yeah, thanks.- he smiled softly at her while hugging Sakura closer to him.

-Well, Sasuke, we are going now. Take care, ok? Nice to meet you, Sakura-san.- Suigetsu said with a smile.

-See you, guys.- Sasusaku said waving goodbye.

-He sure looks happy, right?- Karin murmured as she felt the sting in her heart.

-Don't worry, Karin, you'll find someone as crazy as you soon.- Suigetsu said as he bumped her shoulder softly.

-I hope so...-she said with a sad smile as Juugo patted her shoulder.

* * *

SASUSAKU IS BACK AND REAL AF! hehehehe

sorry guys for the Delay but I hope you like it. I'm starting Uni tomorrow and I'm really nervous. There are only four or five chapters left for this fanfic and It's mostly filler so I might just do two or three.

Keep reading, reviewing, following and faving, ok? Love you guys 3

PS: I also have a three-shot up, just the first chapter tho. Its Kakashi x Sakura, slightly AU because I don't know where to situate it exactly.M rated of course.

Kagulovestea94.


End file.
